Digimon Remastered
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: The classic Digimon Story but with a twist. A few other Digidestined and featuring Matsukaze Tenma as Mimi's cousin.
1. And So It Begins

Digimon Retold

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters original to Digimon or Inazuma Eleven Go. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 1 So It Begins

"I really don't see why you have to come with me." said a young nine year old boy with mid length spiked black hair and eyes which were red and yellow who wore black shorts, a dark red t-shirt that had a black skull on it, sunglasses that were on the front of his shirt, black fingerless gloves with a red wing stitched into the back, and a necklace that had a red bird on it as he carried what looked like a gym bag and a briefcase.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble." said an older girl who had long blond with bright blue eyes who wore a near knee length blue skirt, a blue tank top under a navy blue vest, fingerless gloves similar to the boy's but with a shark stitched onto them, navy blue shorts, and a necklace with a shark on it. "After all I've gotta take care of my baby cousin." she said hugging him from behind.

"Evelyn. I'm only gonna say this once. Let. Me. Go." said the boy.

"Fine. You're such a buzzkill Shawn." said the girl as she released him and picked up her backpack and suit case. After the two went into two seperate tents. After they met up outside.

"It's very peaceful isn't it?" asked Evelyn.

"Seems that way. Too bad it usually doesn't stay that way for long." replied Shawn. "Hey did you notice that one kid inside with a laptop?"

"No. I was in the girls' tent." replied Kara. "We should go back inside."

"Why?" asked Shawn. Suddenly a blizzard began to sweep by. "Never mind." he said as the two entered a small wooden building with a few others. After a few minutes a boy with brown shorts and a blue shirt with very long and messy brown hair with goggles opened the door.

"I guess the canoe races are canceled so let's have tobagan races instead." said the boy as he stepped out. After a blond boy dressed in green with a backwards cap ran out laughing.

"Hey TK, be careful." said an older teen in a sleeveless green shirt.

"Oh wow. Its freezing." said a red head in sleeveless yellow shirt with jeans and a hat that looked like a blue bike helmet.

"What'd you expect?" asked a black haired girl who stepped out wearing grey shorts with a grey shirt and white gloves. After a guy with long brown hair and beige shorts with a black shirt stepped out along with a girl with short brown hair who wore black shorts with a violet shirt.

"Man. I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. This is even worse." said a tall blue haired boy in grey shorts, a blue short sleeve shirt, a sweater vest, and glasses who carried a large bag which was strapped around his left shoulder.

"I'd worry less about getting sick if I were you." said Shawn as he stepped out with Evelyn.

"Wow." said a girl who wore a long skirt with a cowgirl top and a pink had. "Why didn't I pack my snow boots?" she asked out loud. A brown haired boy stepped out from behind her wearing a blue shirt with brown shorts as he held a soccer ball with a lightning bolt on it.

"This is weird but really cool." he said looking around. As they looked around the group marveled at the snow.

"Hey, what's your name. Izzy. You gotta see this." called out the first boy who had stepped out as they looked at the sky.

"There's something you don't see every day." said Kara.

"I'll say." said Shawn.

"It's beautiful." said the girl in pink. "Magical even."

"Yeah but what is it?" asked Izzy.

"Maybe an aurora." suggested the red head.

"You mean the Aurora Borealis, The Northern Lights?" asked Izzy. "That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow." said the red head.

"I think we really should go back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." said the tall boy.

"And miss this? It's like the sky is short circuiting." said the older blond boy.

"This may be interesting but it may be a dangerous atmospheric event." said Shawn. The group turned to him.

"What?" asked Shawn. "I may be a kid but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." he said defensively before they kept looking at the sky as a strange swirl of colors formed in the sky. Suddenly thirteen lights fell out of the vortex and headed towards them and crashed near their feet leaving a hold in front of each kid.

"That was scary." said the girl in pink.

"What was that?" said the older blond.

"Meteors?" asked Izzy.

"Too small." replied Shawn as he knelt down near the hole in front of him. Suddenly a light shot up from each hold which carried out a glowing object. They each took the one that floated in front of them and looked at the strange small device they now held.

"What are these?" asked the red head.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital gadgets." replied Izzy.

"Think it comes with instructions?" asked the boy with messy hair.

"I think we have another problem than whether or not it comes with instructions." said Kara.

"Like what?" asked Izzy. Kara pointed and they saw as the water moving before the water arose and they were all pulled in.

"Tai. Yoo-hoo Tai." said a voice. The messy haired boy began to awaken.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said before looking on his stomach where he saw a pink creature who was staring at him. It took a few seconds but immediatly after he jumped back in panic. "That is the last time I eat canned food."

"Hey you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend. I'm your friend. I'm your friend." the pink creature said as it jumped.

"Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots." asked Tai.

"Everything's gonna be alright now Tai. I've been waiting for you." said the pink creature as it jumped into his hands.

"Waiting for me?" asked Tai.

"My name's Koromon and we're partners." said the pink creature with a smile.

"Koromon? And that means talking head?" asked Tai.

"It means brave little warrior and don't forget it Tai." said Koromon.

"So what did you mean that you've been waiting for me and how did you know my name?" asked Tai.

"Tai is that you?" asked a voice. Tai turned.

"Izzy? Is that you?" asked Tai.

"It's me but I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." replied Izzy as a small pink blob creature stepped out from behind him.

"It is me. Motimon at your service. Does anyone want lunch?" asked the small walking blob. Seeing this Tai dropped Koromon.

"Another one? What are they?" asked Tai.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." he said.

"I believe those remote digital gadgets have taken on a form of their own." said Izzy. "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

"Hey if you're done can someone help us down." said another voice. The four looked up and saw Shawn hanging from a tree branch with a small creature on his back that looked like a red reptile head with three tails. "Nevermind. I got it." he said before moving off the branch to hold onto. After he swung off it and landed next to them.

"I don't think we've met." said Izzy.

"We haven't." replied Shawn with a smile. "I'm Shawn." as the small reptilian head jumped off his own.

"I'm Feramon. Glad to meet ya."

"So anyone have any idea of where we are?" asked Shawn.

"You're in the DigiWorld." said Koromon happily.

"And just where is the DigiWorld?" asked Tai.

"I don't care so much about where it is. I want to know what it is." said Izzy.

"We're scattered." said Shawn causing them to look at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Tai.

"I can sense Kara and some of the others around. We were scattered from the fall I'd guess." replied Shawn.

"Well let's take a look." said Tai as he climbed up a tall tree. When he got to the top he pulled out a small telescope from his pocket and began looking around. Koromon followed shortly after. "The ocean? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean. And I don't remember those mountains. Something tells me a compus isn't going to help us."

"What do you see Tai?" asked Koromon.

"Nothing I recognize." replied Tai before noticing something. "Wait. What's that?" he said seeing what looked like a giant bug. "Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle. And it looks like it's headed right for us." When it got close the two hung off the branches they were on just before it cut the top of the tree off. The others looked in shock as it flew by.

"I can't watch this." said Motimon. Shawn looked into his gym bag and pulled out a small can with a pin. "That's a seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood."

"That's just great." said Izzy.

"What's that?" asked Feramon as he looked at Shawn.

"A flashbang grenade. I packed in case a wild animal attacked but I didn't expect a nine foot beetle." replied Shawn as the beetle made a U turn.

"Watch out." said Koromon. Tai turned and saw the beetle. "That's Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon. He's viscious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can cut through anything."

"I wouldn't so sure about that." replied Shawn. "Get out of there!" Then they saw Koromon jump and shoot out bubbles at Kuwagamon who was heading for Tai who jumped off. Shawn put the can back in his bag and jumped grabbing onto Tai's arm allowing them to land. Koromon, however, hit the ground.

"Tai, are you okay?" asked Izzy.

"Well I've had better days." replied Tai before turning to Koromon. "Little guy. You should pick on bugs your own size." he said as he picked Koromon up. "What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me." said Koromon.

"That was pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed." said Tai with a smile causing Koromon to smile.

"It was nothing." said Koromon.

"Guys he coming back." said Izzy.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Quickly this way." said Motimon turning as they followed him. They kept running as Kuwagamon ripped through various trees. "For having two long legs you guys are slow he said leading them up to a tree. "Inside this tree." he said jumping in as they others stopped.

"No time to question things." said Shawn as Tai pulled Izzy. Inside the three the six looked up at what looked like some kind of metal chamber.

"What kind of tree is this?" asked Izzy.

"It's a hiding tree, silly." replied Motimon.

"Interesting." said Shawn. When they heard Kuwagamon outside Tai, Izzy, Koromon, and Motimon got down while Shawn looked around the three with Feramon on his head.

"Don't make a sound." said Izzy. After a few seconds they no longer heard Kuwagamon.

"It's all clear. There's no need to hide anymore." they heard someone say. Suddenly they saw the tree open at one part and they saw the red head standing next to another pink creature that had a flower on its head.

"Sora." said Tai.

"You can come out now." said Sora.

"We were just planning the trap we were gonna set on that bug." said Tai before noticing the creature.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora. Welcome." said the creature.

"Tai. Izzy. Meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." said Sora as Tai and Izzy approached while Shawn kept looking around. "Is your name by any chance Shawn?"

"That's right." he said.

"Hey Evelyn he's over here." called out Sora. It was then Evelyn stepped out from a tree with a small green sea horse looking dragon creature looking creature in her arms.

"There you are." said Evelyn.

"You have one too?" asked Shawn.

"What?" asked Evelyn before noticing Feramon.

"Hi. I'm Babydmon." the Digimon in Kara's arms introduced itself.

"Looks kinda like a radish." said Tai looking at Yokomon.

"It must be like the others." said Izzy as they turned to the other two Digimon as a small one with four legs ran in front of them. "They're popping up everywhere."

"Hello. I'm Tokomon." said the creature before turning to the direction it had come from. "Hey TK. Over here."

"Coming!" called out a voice as TK stepped out from behind a tree. "Tokomon. There you are." he said running up to them.

"Hey TK." called out the older teen as he held an orangish head with a blade coming out of its head along with the brown haired boy and the black haired girl stepped followed each holding another creature. The boy held a small bird's head like creature with feathers which had two small claws and two tails with a feather on the end each and the girl held a small white creature that looked similar to Koromon but with three things on its head and two tails at its back.

"Hey Matt. You too?" asked Tai.

"Yeah I'm here too." said Matt.

"No. I meant that under your arm." said Tai.

"Oh. This guy? Well..." began Matt.

"Hello you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." said the creature. They turned to TK who was hugging Tokomon when they heard a scream. They turned again and saw the boy with glasses who was running and screaming followed by a small brownish grey seal like creature.

"Joe?" asked Tai.

"Help me! This thing. This thing. It won't leave me alone." said Joe.

"Hey! Who are you calling a thing. I'm no stuffed animal. My name is Bukamon." said the creature as it landed on his arm. At that Joe screamed again before turning to Bukamon and then to the others. "What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there." he said looking at the other Digimon. "They're everywhere. What are they?" he asked as the other Digimon jumped with the others.

"We're..." began Bukamon.

"Digimon: Digital Monsters." said the group of eleven Digimon.

"Digital Monsters?" asked Tai.

"Yes. Digimon." they responded.

"We're not just Digital Monsters. We're much more than that." said Koromon. "We're kinda cute."

"And very loyal." said Tsunomon.

"With beautiful hair." said Yokomon.

"Or no hair at all." said Motimon.

"We can be funny." said Bukamon.

"And adorable." said Tokomon.

"We can also fight." said Feramon.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet each of you." said Tai. "My name is Tai and these are my friends from camp."

"I'm Sora. Nice place you have here. Except the bugs."

"I'm Matt. No autographs, please."

"I'm Joe. I'd shake your hands if you had any."

"I'm Izzy. Do you have internet access?"

"Call me TK. I'm not as small as I look."

"I'm Shawn. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Evelyn or Eve for short if you prefer. I hope we can get along."

"I'm Tenma. Hey anyone seen my ball?"

"Name's Ayame and I think it landed over by that rock." Tenma ran up to the rock and found his ball.

"Alright. Is that everybody?" asked Tai.

"Hey what about that girl with the funny pink hat?" asked Sora.

"Now now. Her name is Mimi." said Tai.

"Maybe she's out picking flowers or going on a nature hike." suggested Izzy. Suddenly they heard a scream and turned.

"Somebody help me!" she called out as they began running in that direction.

"Okay so she's not picking flowers." said Izzy as they ran.

"Mimi? Where are you?" asked Tai as they got to a clearing which Mimi had cleared with a green and white creature that also had a plant on its head and four small feet. "You're okay." he said before they saw Kuwagamon go over the trees and fly right over them.

"Kuwagamon again." said Feramon.

"Mimi are you alright?" asked the small plant like creature.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you."

"It's okay now." said Sora as she and Kara went up to Mimi.

"Oh Sora."

"Uh hey girls. It's turning back." said Shawn.

"Watch it. Here it comes." said Tai as they all began running, kinda, through the forest.

"Get down!" called out Matt before they did so causing Kuwagamon to go right over them.

"Everyone still in one piece?" asked Shawn.

"Here he comes again!" called out Yokomon.

"That does it. No more running away." said Tai.

"What else can we do?" asked Sora.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." said Matt as Kara and Shawn looked at each other.

"Not win anyway." said Izzy. Kuwagamon turned back and they began to ran again. Unfortunately they wound up at a cliff.

"Great. Anyone bring a hellicopter?" asked Matt. Tai and Shawn went up to the edge and looked over the edge and saw a river.

"There's no way down." said Tai.

"Well other than gravity." said Shawn with a shrug.

"We're gonna have to find another way." said Tai.

"Another way where?" asked Sora.

"It's coming." said Ayame as they noticed several trees being ripped before they ducked again.

"Watch out you guys!" called out Sora as Kuwagamon headed for Tai and Shawn who began running. At that Koromon and Feramon jumped by them. Koromon shot bubbles while Feramon shot a small smoke cloud. The shots did nothing and it turned slight enough to strike them two small Digimon. Then it flew after the others so the other Digimon jumped and began blasting at it with their own attack but were also hit by Kuwagamon before it tried to turn but flew into some trees. After the others opened their eyes and saw the Digimon laying on the ground, with the exception of Koromon and Feramon who were being held by Tai and Shawn.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" asked Tai.

"Sorry. It's just... I tried to make a good impression." said Koromon.

"Crazy little guy." said Tai.

"Feramon? Are you okay?" asked Shawn.

"Yokomon." said Sora as she held Yokomon.

"Tanemon, talk to me." said Mimi.

"Babydmon, can you stand?" asked Eve.

"They must be programmed for courage." said Izzy.

"Pinamon, open your eyes." said Tenma.

"Siramon, are you okay?" asked Ayame.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" asked TK.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." said Matt.

"Bukamon, wake up." said Joe. Suddenly they heard Kuwagamon roar again as the trees were ripped apart before it brandished the scissor claws on its face. Upon seeing it the others ran up where Tai and Shawn were holding the Digimon.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." said Sora.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans." said Tai.

"I wish I'd brought some bug spray." said Matt as Kuwagamon walked towards them. Shawn held Feramon while clenching one of his fists which Kara noticed.

"We have to fight." said Koromon. "It's the only way. Stand and fight."

"Give it up, will ya." said Tai.

"No. Koromon's right. It's time we showed what we're made of." said Motimon as he began struggling in Izzy's grip.

"Yeah, right." said Yokomon.

"You're not match for him Yokomon." said Sora.

"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go." said Tsunomon as he started struggling to as did Tokomon along with the others minus Tanemon.

"Tanemon, you too?" asked Mimi. Tanemon nodded.

"Sorry Tai." said Koromon before jumping out of his hands followed by the others.

"It's useless, Yokomon!"

"Don't go, Motimon!"

"No wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"

"Don't go Tokomon!"

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!"

"Tanemon, be careful!"

"Don't be so reckless, Pinamon!"

"Watch yourself, Siramon!"

"Be careful, Babydmon!"

"Feramon don't be so reckless!"

"Don't go, Koromon!"

It was then their devices gave off a light which caused a strange black swirl in the sky from which eleven pillars of light came down onto the small Digimon.

"Koromon Digivolve to...Agumon!" he called out becoming a larger yellowish orange dinosaur.

"Feramon Digivolve to...Draymon!" he called out becoming a somewhat larger dragon who's body was mostly red but whose stomach was yellow.

"Tsunomon Digivolve to...Gabumon!" he said becoming what looked like a somewhat larger bipedal wolf like creature with blue striped fur on him.

"Babydmon Digivolve to...Dracomon!" he called out becoming a larger blue dragon which had red horns, wings, and eyes.

"Yokomon Digivolve to...Biyomon!" she called out becoming a larger pink bird who had claws at the end of her wings.

"Pinamon Digivolve to...Falcomon!" he said becoming a larger grey bird with light green wings that had claws at the ends.

"Motimon Digivolve to...Tentomon!" he said becoming a large mechanical lady bug like creature.

"Tokomon Digivolve to...Patamon!" he called out becoming a somewhat larger noseless pigless like creature with wing like ears.

"Tanemon Digivolve to...Palmon!" she called out becoming a larger bipedal plant creature with a flower on her head and arms with three purple claw like fingers at each end.

"Bukamon Digivolve to...Gomamon!" he called out becoming what looked like a white and purple part aquatic dog like creature with orange hair in between its high ears.

"Siramon Digivolve to...Kirimon!" he called out becoming what looked like a greyish blue bipedal bear cub with white crystals which covered all four of his paws.

The eleven kids stood in shock as they looked at the new forms their new friends had changed into.

"What happened to the little guys?" asked Mimi.

"They got bigger." said Tai as they watched the eleven jump at Kuwagamon before getting thrown back. Those who could fly stopped themselves in the air and landed while those who couldn't rolled onto their feet when they hit. Then Kuwagamon began to fly up.

"Poision Ivy!" called out Palmon as her fingers extended and wrapped around Kuwagamon's keeping him from going higher allowing Patamon and Draymon to fly upwards together.

"Boom Bubble!" called out Patamon as his body became bloated before firing an air bubble which threw him back.

"D-Burst!" called out Draymon firing a red energy ball which threw him back when he fired. Both attacks hit Kuwagamon's head.

"Super Shocker!" called out Tentomon as he floated in the air from which he shot a blast of electricity to Kuwagamon's head.

"Wind Ripper!" called out Falcomon as he sent a blast of wind which also hit Kuwagamon's head. It was about to try to take a step when Gomamon slid by forcing it to a knee.

"Let's go everyone." said Agumon. "Pepper Breath!" he called out shooting a fire ball at Kuwagamon's face.

"G Shurunen!" called out Dracomon as his horns began to glow before he fired a beam of energy out of his mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" called out Gabumon firing a blue stream of fire from his mouth.

"

"Crystal Rain!" called out Kirimon as he shot several crystals out of both hands...paws.

"Spiral Twister!" called out Biyomon from the air launching a small green tornado. All the attacks hit Kuwagamon who roared in pain as the Digimon regrouped.

"Now. All together!" said Agumon before those who had projectile attacks blasted Kuwagamon again causing him to fall back. The kids stood there still surprised by what they had seen as Kuwagamon fell into several trees.

"They did it." said Kara still in shock just before the Digimon ran/flew back towards the human they'd been with.

"Told you we could do it." said Agumon as Tai hugged him.

"Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are, you did it!" said Tai.

"What did you think of that?" asked Draymon.

"Sweet move." said Shawn as Draymon landed on his head. The others were also celebrating until Kuwagamon stepped out of from the trees sounding angrier than before.

"Watch out!" called out Sora. Tai and Agumon turned to see Kuwagamon before running closer to the others as Kuwagamon brought down his blades on the cliff causing it to break off dropping the kids as they screamed on the way down.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Fire Within

Digimon Retold

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters original to Digimon or Inazuma Eleven Go. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 2 The Fire Within

On the way down everyone screamed as they fell as the Digimon who could fly tried catch their partners but didn't have the energy to hold them in the air for long and they wound up falling. Palmon even tried to hold onto a part of the cliff with her Poision Ivy which caused said part of the cliff to fall as well. As soon as Gomamon and Joe hit they heard Gomamon call something out causing several colorful fish to rise above closely together forming a raft on which the others began landing.

"This is some ride." said Tai.

"Hey, look out!" called out Matt as the rest of the cliff began to fall.

"Eve." said Shawn.

"On it." said Eve causing the others to look at her as she stood up and made a movement with her arms as if she were swimming which caused the fish raft to move very quickly through the river before a wave began to sweep it.

"Can you stablize this?" asked Shawn.

"I'm trying but I won't be able keep us moving fast while I keep us steady." said Eve.

"Leave the speed to me." said Shawn as he held out his hands to the back of the raft. Suddenly they saw two large bursts of fire coming out of his hands.

"Get ready to jump!" called out Kara as they approached a riverbed with some harsh waves. Once near most them jumped, minus Shawn who got thrown into a tree.

"What was that a floating fish market?" asked Joe.

"They were having a fish school reunion." said Gomamon before laughing. "I'm just kidding. Those fish were good friends of mine. I just asked them for a lift."

"And all this time I thought I was allergic. I guess I should thank you...uh... I guess it's not Bukamon."

"Nope. It's Gomamon now."

"So I'm guessing that you're not Tokomon anymore, are you?" asked TK.

"Nuh uh. I'm Patamon now."

"It's all because we Digivolved." said Agumon.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." said Tai.

"So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." said Izzy as Shawn caught up to them.

"Right." said Tentomon. "All of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"I went from Feramon to Draymon."

"I used to be Pinamon but now I'm Falcomon."

"I went from Siramon to Kirimon."

"I used to be Babydmon but now I'm Dracomon."

"First I was Tsunomon, now I'm Gabumon."

"I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon."

"When you digivolved you certaintly got bigger." said Tai. "So does this mean you're something different or are you still a Digimon?"

"Digimon but I needed your help, Tai." replied Agumon.

"Me? For what?" asked Tai.

"You see Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful I needed to share your energy." explained Agumon.

"Really?" asked Tai.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." said Sora.

"Sure don't." said Biyomon.

"But how do you access our energy?" asked Izzy.

"Even we don't know everything." replied Tentomon.

"Thanks for my magical powers." said Palmon as she spun.

"The whole thing makes my head spinny." said Mimi.

"Hey did anyone else notice that we're missing people?" asked Shawn.

"What do you mean?" asked TK.

"When we came through there were two others. A guy with long hair and a girl with short hair but they weren't in with us when we got here." replied Shawn.

"Now that you mention it you're right." said Tai. "Did anyone know them?" Everyone shook their heads. "By the way..." he said turning to Evelyn. "What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" asked Evelyn.

"When we were in the river you did something." replied Tai.

"Oh that." said Eve turning to Shawn.

"Might as well tell them now." said Shawn. "We may be here a while and keeping our secrets now might do more harm than good."

"I suppose you're right." said Eve turning back to Tai. "I manipulated the water so we'd move faster but then I had to keep it stable enough so no one would fall."

"How could you do that?" asked Matt.

"Eve and I are two of the earth's Elementals." replied Shawn.

"Earth's Elementals?" asked Izzy interested.

"That's right." said Shawn as he held out his hand which caused his hand to become fire before it returned to normal and then he turned to his cousin who nodded. Then she held her hand over her head which caused some water from the river to fly on her hand forming a baseball sized sphere of water which then froze and then evaporated.

"So you can control fire and water?" asked Izzy. The two nodded.

"Well I guess that means we won't need to worry about campfires at night or in the morning." said Tai. Suddenly they heard some bushes rustling and turned ready for an attack. They waited and saw the two come out of the bushes with a digimon each. The guy had digimon who looked like a small wolf pup while the girl had a digimon who looked like a cheetah cub.

"Guess what we were told was true." said the guy.

"So who are you two?"asked Matt.

"I'm Jesse and this is my sister Miria." said the guy.

"I'm Garoumon." said the small wolf like creature.

"I'm Cumon." said the small cheetah like creature.

"Well since we're all together again we should decide what to do." said Izzy.

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or the fire department, or my mother." said Joe.

"But we don't even know where we are." said Tai.

"Well we know where we came from. That mountain there." said Sora looking at the mountain they'd fallen from.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." said Matt.

"Seems like a good idea." said Shawn.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." said Joe.

"Yeah. Let's wait for that giant bug to come get us." said Matt sarcastically. "We need to find a road leading somewhere away from here."

"Maybe but without a compus we don't even know which way is north." said Izzy.

"Well I do." said Tentomon.

"Which way?" asked Izzy.

"It's the opposite of south." he replied causing Izzy to sweatdrop.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." said Shawn. "Given where we are we should start looking for something to communicate with or something."

"Hey did anyone see my ball?" asked Tenma.

"Oh this." said Jesse handing it back to Tenma who smiled.

"You love that ball." said Mimi.

"Of course. It's the ball that changed my life." said Tenma with a wide smile.

"Alright before we got off topic here let's decide what to do." said Eve.

"Well we're not gonna find out by sitting around here. That's for sure." said Tai as he began to walk.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Matt.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." replied Tai.

"The ocean?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. There might be a boat or something." replied Tai. Shawn looked at Tenma who looked back before following Tai.

"Let's water ski home." said Matt.

"We should find a cave and hide. That way when the camp comes to find us we'll..." began Joe before Gomamon called him out as the other left.

"Hey Joe. Everyone's leaving."

"Hey wait for me." said Joe.

"Hey Tenma, right?" asked Shawn. Tenma nodded. "Why don't you let me keep your ball in my bag so you don't lose it." he suggested.

"Alright. The last thing I'd wanna do is lose it." said Tenma handing it to Shawn who put it in his bag.

"So what do you carry in there?" asked TK.

"Nothing much. Some smoke bombs, a few tear gas bombs. Mostly things in case there was an animal attack." replied Shawn.

"How did you get that stuff?" asked Matt surprised.

"Don't ask." said Evelyn.

"What about the briefcase?" asked Ayame.

"A little project I've been working on." replied Shawn with a smile.

"So do you like soccer?" asked Tenma.

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favorite things in the world." replied Shawn. "I watched all the matches Raimon ever had. Even the ones with Aliea Academy."

"Wow." said Tenma.

"Hey then maybe we should play some time." said Tai.

"Alright." said the two soccer lovers.

"So why is that ball so precious to you?" asked TK walking up to them.

"When I was little a shed almost fell on me and someone saved me with a soccer ball." replied Tenma. "After they said I could have that ball. That was when I met Goenji-san."

"Hold on. You've met Goenji? As in Shuuya Goenji the Fire Striker?!" asked Tai in shock. Tenma nodded. "Oh man that guy's like one of the best soccer players ever."

"I know." said Shawn. "Although Endou-san is also amazing. Like during the times he stopped playing as a Goal Keeper and started playing as a Libero. I've been training do be like that."

"Hey Tai." said Agumon. Tai turned to him. "What's soccer?"

"Well it's a game where you play on a field with two goal posts. Basically there's two teams and each team tries to get the ball into the goal of the opposing team." explained Tai.

"But to be able to handle a full match you have to be in good shape and you have to learn a lot of control or else someone from the opposing team might take the ball from you easily." added Shawn. "Man just talking about has me all fired up."

"I know, right?" said Tenma as they began hearing something. "Did everyone else here that?" he asked.

"A phone." said Tai.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." said Sora. They ran to the beach where they saw six phone booths.

"I told you. All we need is a phone. We're saved!" said Joe. They kept running until Shawn stopped along with Tenma, who wondered why he'd stopped, Jesse, Miria, and Eve along with their Digimon. Tai ran into one of the booths as it stopped ringing.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" asked Agumon.

"Wrong number?" guessed Tai.

"Well that's bizarre." said Sora.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths as a trap." said Izzy.

"If we can find a place that delivers let's order pizza." said Matt as the others walked up to them.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." said Mimi.

"The question is what are these doing here at the beach." said Sora.

"Good question." said Shawn with his eyes narrowed.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." replied Joe causing Shawn to look to the side sadly. Eve noticed this and hugged him causing him to smile.

"What exactly is a parent?" asked Gomamon.

"That's it. I'm outta here." said Joe.

"Anybody have any loose change?" asked Tai.

"Why?" asked Izzy.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a call to get help." replied Tai.

"Use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." replied Izzy handing Tai a card.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." said TK going up to a booth.

"I'm calling daddy." said Mimi.

"I'm gonna see if I can hook up to the internet." said Izzy as the others went to different booths.

"What are you thinking?" asked Eve.

"I'm curious about the phones but there's more to the mystery than meets the eye." said Shawn as the others reacted in a confused manner at what they heard over the phone. Afterwards they decided to relax, minus Joe who kept dialing.

"Very curious. Does he always behave like this?" asked Izzy.

"Every single day." replied Tai.

"I guess something should be said about how persistent he is." said Ayame.

"Maybe." said Shawn as he looked at his right hand.

"And now you're thinking about soccer." said Eve with a sigh.

"Really?" asked TK. Shawn didn't reply and kept looking at his hand.

"It's exhasperating." said Eve. "He's been practicing some of Endou's moves trying to learn those techniques he used. He even got a tire in the dojo to practice."

"Wow." said Tenma. "So does he have a hissatsu technique?"

"Yeah. We both do." replied Eve.

"That's impressive." said Tai. "I've been practicing to make one of my own." It was then Draymon flew onto Shawn head bringing him out of his thoughts. "Anyway I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." he said getting up.

"Hey hold on a minute. Even though we can't call out of here there's a chance someone might call." said Matt.

"It's a waste of time to do nothing but sit here." said Tai.

"I'm gonna stay here a while and see if anyone calls. Besides everyone could use a little rest." said Matt. Tai turned and saw most of the others sitting down with tired expressions.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry." said Izzy.

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day." said Tai. "Alright everyone. Break time."

"Does anyone have any food?" asked Sora. "All I have is..." she began as she reached for her back pocket before feeling something. "...that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp."

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." said Tai getting his off his belt.

"If anyone has a pink one I'll trade." said Mimi causing Tenma to laugh awkwardly.

"What are they anyway?" asked TK.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." said Matt.

"If only I could take mine apart." said Izzy before he held his stomach with a bit of a frown. "That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

"The only thing I have is my emergency supply kit. It comes with a first aid kit, some medicine, and bandages but that's about it." said Sora.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera. Oh and I've got a small cell phone too." said Izzy. "Of course not one of them has worked since we got here."

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." said Tai. Eve then turned to Shawn with a smirk.

"What?" he asked.

"And what do you have?" asked Izzy looking at Tai.

"Well there's my mini telescope." replied Tai.

"Sorry but I don't have anything to eat either." said Matt.

"Look what I have." said TK taking off his backpack as he opened it revealing several bags of chips.

"Wow. Why don't you share those goodies with dear sweet Mimi?" asked Mimi.

"Aw you don't have to be so nice. I'm happy to share them with you. You're the best. Isn't she cute." TK asked Matt.

"Forget it." said Matt.

"Hey what are you carrying in that briefcase anyway?" Eve asked Shawn.

"That project I've been working on." replied Shawn with a smile.

"Hey Mimi what do you have in that bag? Some hair brushes and makeup?" asked Sora.

"Well let's take a look." said Mimi as she opened her bag. "There's a compus, fuel, flash light, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." replied Mimi as she took everything out causing everyone, minus Joe who was still trying to call, to look at her surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compus back when we needed one?" asked Matt.

"I thought it might be kinda fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides it's broken." replied Mimi cheerfully.

"Is she always like this?" whispered Shawn to Tenma.

"Worse. Since I've been staying over with my aunt and uncle she's been dressing me up." replied Tenma in a whisper.

"So much for finding a way out of here." said Tai.

"Although we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." said Matt.

"That's true or I guess we could barbecue come phones." said Sora.

"Oh boy. Check out the genius. He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the phones don't work." said Tai before noticing something. "Look! Joe's got the emergency food!"

"What?! No way." asked Izzy in shock.

"Joe! Hey Joe! You've got all the food!" called out Tai.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interupt someone when they're on the phone?" asked Joe.

"But that bag." said Izzy.

"Oh this. I just brought this to give to Mimi. It was her day to carry the bag." replied Joe.

"I think he likes you." said Mimi.

"No way." said Mimi as Joe approached her.

"Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself for once and start thinking of others. Take a little responsibility." said Joe as he held the bag.

"But that bag's too heavy for me." said Mimi.

"Hey you don't here me complaining." said Joe.

"Hey listen guys the most important thing is that we've got some food to eat so let's have some lunch." said Tai. Sora nodded in agreement. After the groups sat down together.

"Alright let's figure this out. There's thirteen people in the group times three days three meals that's..." began Joe.

"Five hundred and seven meals." said Izzy.

"That's a lot. Are you sure we'll have enough?" asked Jesse.

"What about the digimon?" asked Sora.

"Oh I guess I forgot to include them." said Joe sheepishly.

"That's not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." said Gabumon.

"You do?" asked Sora.

"No need to include us in your calculations." said Tentomon.

"You sure Biyomon?" asked Sora.

"Absolutely. We do alright for ourselves." replied Biyomon.

"Actually you can take Eve and myself out of that as well. We have something something else to eat." replied Shawn.

"You have food?" asked Matt.

"Not something you could or would eat though. Trust me on this." said Shawn.

"Let's see it." said Matt. Shawn sighed and took out a small sealed bag with a red liquid in it and handed it to Matt. "What is that? Tomato juice?"

"It's a suppliment of sorts but it's an aquired taste so you guys really wouldn't like it." said Eve with a smile.

"Is that an Elemental thing?" asked TK.

"Sure. Let's call it that." said Shawn with an uneasy smile as he dropped something into Draymon's hands behind him who ate it.

"Alright then let's divide what we've got among the eleven others here." said Joe as they saw Tai and Agumon eating.

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these." said Tai.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked Joe.

"I'm glad I never here you complaining." replied Tai.

"You people make me crazy." said Joe as Shawn dropped more of what he's just fed Draymon who happily ate. It was then Gomamon, who had been in the water, heard something. Then Biyomon stood up and turned as Draymon flew onto Shawn's head.

"Now what's the matter?" asked Sora.

"Trouble." replied Biyomon. Suddenly a stream of water shot out from the sand in from of them.

"Eve?" asked Sora.

"It's not me." replied Eve.

"Oh this ain't gonna be good." said Shawn as the sudden geyser began to move trashing the phone booths forcing everyone to move away.

"What's that?" asked Tai as the booths fell. Suddenly something came out of the sand spinning like a drill.

"It's Shellmon." said Tentomon.

"What's a Shellmon?!" asked Izzy.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." replied Tentomon.

"We're attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. I guess Shellmon didn't hear that I'm alergic to shell fish." said Joe as a pink creature came out of the shell which resembled some kind of dinosaur which had large arms with large hands with flat fingers and what looked like seaweed coming out of its head. "Everybody up here." said Joe climing the small cliff behind them. Shellmon saw this and fired a high pressure stream of water from the seaweed on its head which knocked him off.

"Joe!" called out Gomamon before he was hit as well.

"Digimon attack!" ordered Agumon.

"Right." responded the others as they charge along with Agumon.

"Agumon, you show him." said Tai.

"Pepper Breath!" called out Agumon as he shot a fire ball which hit Shellmon's mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" called out Gabumon firing a small stream of blue fire which disappeared shortly after leaving him looking tired.

"G Shurunen!" called out Dracomon as his horns began to glow before the stopped and he showed a tired expression.

"Crystal Rain!" called out Kirimon holding out his paws before falling to his knees.

"Spiral Twister!" called out Biyomon as she began to form a green twister which then shattered also leaving her looking tired.

"Wolf's Howl!" called out Garoumon as she tried to let out a howl before looking tired.

"K-Shot!" called out Cumon as she created a small energy sphere in her mouth which shatter causing her to look tired.

"Wind Ripper!" called out Falcomon trying to create a burst of wind which dropped right after leaving him tired.

"Super Shocker!" called out Tentomon as he created a medium spark which disappeared.

"What's happening to them?" asked Izzy.

"They look like they've lost their power." said Matt as Shellmon blasted Biyomon followed by Agumon, Gabumon, Dracomon, Kirimon, Garoumon, Cumon, and then Tentomon.

"Agumon!" called out Tai.

"Draymon give him a hand!" called out Shawn as Agumon got up to attack again.

"Boom Bubble!" called out Patamon in an attempt to attack which failed.

"Poison Ivy!" called Palmon extending her fingers which did nothing leaving her surprised before she was hit by Shellmon followed by him blasting Patamon with water.

"D-Impulse!" called out Draymon firing a blast which hit the side of Shellmon's head.

"Go get him Agumon!" called out Tai.

"Wipe him out Draymon!" called out Shawn.

"Why is it only those two?" asked Izzy.

"We're just too hungry." said Tentomon.

"Gabumon." said Matt as he held his new friend.

"I don't have any strength." said Gabumon.

"That's it. Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." said Sora.

"But then why can Draymon fight?" asked Ayame.

"I dropped some jerky I kept in my pocket." replied Shawn. "I think he ate it."

"Now I see." said Izzy.

"Then the other Digimon don't have enough strength left to fight." concluded Matt.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you, Draymon, Shawn, and me." called out Tai.

"Then give us a diversion." said Agumon.

"Tenma I'm borrowing your ball." said Shawn taking it out of his bag before following Tai who was trying to get Shellmon's attention from Shellmon's right while he kept to the opposite side.

"Hey Shellmon. Ugly! Over here." said Tai as he ran. Shellmon turned as Shawn started kicking the ball up.

"No don't!" called out Sora. When Shellmon turned Agumon and Draymon blasted returning his attention to them. Then Shawn ran with the ball closer to Tai before kicking it in the air.

"Ryusei Blade V3!" he called out as he ball was fired in a yellow, red, and purple energy which hit Shellmon getting him angrier. Upon seeing Shellmon distracted Tai grabbed a metal pole which he used to hit Shellmon's shell. Shellmon then used one of the green seaweed like tentacles on his head to grab Tai before shooting a burst of water at Shawn who held out arms in front of himself and was able to stand the pressure without being thrown.

"Can you do something?" Matt asked Evelyn.

"No. I can control water but since I haven't unlocked the beast within I can't transform and that amount of pressurized water is too much for me to control." replied Eve as she looked at her cousin in concern who she noticed was looking at Tai.

"No." said Shawn to himself. "I was too weak to protect my family. I won't let myself do nothing." he said quietly. "NEVER AGAIN!" he yelled out in rage as a red glow overtook him

"What's going on?" asked Ayame.

"Can it be?" asked Eve as they saw the aura form a large phoenix above them which then flew down into Shawn causing the water to evaporate as his aura became fire which dissipated revealing Shawn with red hair, a red shirt with a vest, red pants, a pair of red fingerless gloves, and a sword at his left side.

"What just happened?" asked Tenma completely confused.

"Did Shawn just digivolve?" asked Falcomon equally confused.

"No." replied Eve. "He just unlocked his inner phoenix." she said. Shellmon then turned and blasted towards the others. Shawn noticed this and moved towards them appearing in front of them in an instant and creating a barrier of fire which was steaming as it was hit with water.

"Everyone okay?" asked Shawn.

"We're fine but are you gonna be able to hold that Shawn?" asked Tenma.

"Actually it's Inferno now." said Shawn as he held the barrier but then fell to a knee.

"What's wrong?" asked Ayame.

"Since he only just unlocked his full power he has a limit on how much power he can use." replied Eve.

"Hold on Tai!" called out Agumon as the tentacle which held Tai move up before Shellmon brought down his hand on both Agumon and Draymon holding them down.

"Be careful!" called out Tai before being squeezed as Shawn fell to both knees.

"Tai no!" called out Agumon.

"Shawn!" called out Draymon. Suddenly the gadgets that were on Tai's and Shawn's belts began to glow. Then both Digimon began to glow brightly.

"What's going on?" asked Miria.

"Agumon Digivolve tooo...Greymon!" called out Agumon as he became a large t-rex like creature with larger arms and what looked liked a three horned helmet.

"Draymon Digivolve toooo...Bladramon!" called out Draymon becoming a much larger dragon on all fours with large wings and a horn which came out of his head.

After Digivolving the two Digimon toppled Shellmon over causing Tai to be thrown. Seeing this Shawn jumped and caught Tai who wound up landing on him.

"Whoa. He Digivolved again. Now's he's Greymon." said Tai.

"That's great but can you get off me. I can't breath." said Inferno from under Tai who quickly got up allowing Inferno to marvel at the two Digimon. It was then Shellmon moved towards them before Bladramon flew upwards and grabbed Shellmon before going higher and then dropping him.

"Alright Bladramon!" called out Inferno as Greymon took hold of Shellmon.

"Go get him Greymon!" called out Tai as Shellmon tried to blast him with water which Greymon countered breathing fire onto it. Bladramon landed next to Greymon and shot his own stream of fire causing the two combined streams to burn Shellmon. Then Greymon used his horns to lift Shellmon and throw him up before Bladramon hit him with his tail throwing him higher.

"Nova Blast!" called out Greymon as he fired a large fire ball.

"Dragon Burst!" called out Bladramon firing another fire ball. The two large fire balls combined and hit Shellmon before exploding and throwing him far into the ocean.

"And it's a home run!" called out Inferno as he reverted back to Shawn as the two large Digimon reverted to their smaller forms laying down with exhausted expressions.

"Agumon are you okay?" asked Tai as the two ran up to their Digimon.

"Draymon! How do you feel?" asked Shawn.

"Tai do you have anything to eat?" asked Agumon.

"I'm starving." said Draymon.

Aterwards Joe was trying to use what remained of one of the phones.

"He's determined. I'll give him that." said Shawn as the Digimon ate.

"There's really no reason for us to stay here now." said Tai.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" asked Matt.

"If you guys want more just ask." said Sora.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temperarily incapacitated. We should leave before he decides to come back for round two." said Izzy.

"Good idea." said Matt.

"In that case we should go back to the forest because if anyone's looking for us that's the place they'll go." said Joe sounding panicked. Eve went behind Joe and smacked him behind the head.

"Joe I said this before and I'll say it again. We fell off a cliff and went down a river. Getting back there would be a really big job." said Sora.

"Besides we might run into Kuwagamon." said Mimi.

"Logically speaking if there were phones here then there must be people so I think it makes good sense to find those people." said Izzy.

"That makes sense." said Joe.

"Not necessarily." said Shawn speaking up causing them to turn to him. "This is just speculation on my part I'd guess that all Digimon are fully self aware so theoretically a Digimon could have made them."

"Perhaps but it's highly improbable, I mean how would they have knowledge of building phone booths?" asked Izzy.

"I did say it was just speculation." replied Shawn.

"Anyone have a dictionary for them?" asked Tai.

"Basically Shawn said he guesses that Digimon built the phones, Izzy asked how would they know, and then Shawn replied that he was guessing." translated Eve. The others looked at her. "Shawn's my baby cousin so I understand what he says."

"I told you not to call me that." said Shawn with his eyes narrowed.

"Well whatever." said Tai. "Let's get going."

"Anywhere you wanna go I'll go Tai. Just pick the direction." said Agumon.

"Then let's get out of this place." said Tai.

"And let the monsters beware." said Matt.

"Well my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yup that's my plan." said Joe.

"Okay. Here we go!" said Tai.

"Hold on." said Shawn causing them to turn to him. "I've been working on these and I think that we'll need them while we're here." he said as he opened the briefcase before taking something out of and then turning revealing several small rectangular objects about the size of a smartphone most of which were gray minus a blue one which Eve took.

"What are they?" asked Sora.

"Gauntlets I modified. Everyone take one." said Shawn. Everyone else took one and looked at them curiously leaving seven in the case. "Put them on like this." he said as he and Eve put theirs on their left wrists causing them to extend around their wrists. Everyone who either had gloves or wristbands removed their left one and put the devices on their left wrist causing the same thing to happen.

"They work similar to a computer but I modified them to be able to convert real things into information for storage. They'll also work as communicators in case something happens and we get split up we can use these to talk to each other." explained Shawn.

"Fascinating but how will they identify one another?" asked Izzy.

"They're controlled by neurological impulses. From there they get your information and we'll be able to make contact with one another by pressing the button here..." explained Shawn as he showed them the oval button on the top. "...and it'll transmit to the person you want to talk to. However if you're busy tap it lightly and it'll go to something similar to voice mail. Other than that they'll function a little like a Black Berry." he continued pressing another part of his gauntlet causing it to open. "They include a small keyboard similar to that on a computer minus the number pad and are able to execute vocal commands."

"What?" asked Tai.

"The gauntlets are like mini computers/cell phones and include the ability to turn something into data to keep it stored so that you won't have to carry it around." translated Eve. "They'll let us to talk to each other and you answer by pressing this button..." she continued pointing at the button. "...and if you're busy tap it and it'll go to voice mail. "Also the gauntlets will be able to identify us by name by get our information from us." she finished turning to Shawn. "Is that everything?"

"Just about." replied Shawn. "Just one more thing. If you wanna store something wave your hand over the button and a hologram will appear. If you wanna store something hold it over the hologram. Otherwise put your finger on it and drag it to choose what you want to take out. Once you pick something you tap it and the gauntlet will reconvert it so you can take it out. However if you're gonna put in something a bit big like for example a home console game system then you'll have to point the hologram at the object and it'll be pulled in but there has to be a distance to about six to eighteen inches of distance depending on the size."

"Fascinating." said Izzy as he looked at his gauntlet. "It'll be great to take this apart later."

"Yeah that's gonna be impossible." replied Shawn. "They have a DNA lock. Basically once you put it one it won't come off."

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

"Don't worry. When you don't need it just think of it disappearing and..." began to explain Shawn as his disappeared. "...it'll be gone. It'll only appear when you want it too." The others looked at their own for a minute before all their gauntlets vanished. "Everyone understand?" The group nodded. "I already equipped them with a few survival things in the inventory prior to coming."

"Like some food?" asked Joe.

"Uh no. Mostly weapons. A few knives, a bow with three quivers each containing about twenty five arrows of different kinds, a grapple gun, a gas mask, and a pair of goggle that have different functions including night vision, x-ray, heat, etc..."

"Why?" asked Ayame.

"Survival." replied Shawn simply. "In case of emergency." he said with a shrug. "So are we going or what?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" said Tai.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N:

Just a quick note. For those who may not have understood Tenma and Mimi are cousins and Tenma is also around nine so none of Go has happened. Also he has yet to create a Hissatsu technique. Some may wonder about Shawn using Ryuusei Blade and that will be explained along wtih a few others things. Peace out and I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Against The Tide

Digimon Remastered

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters original to Digimon or Inazuma Eleven Go. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 3 Against the Tide

The group stood on a cliff watching the ocean silently when Tai broke the silence.

"Hey Agumon."

"Yes Tai?"

"I like it better when you're Greymon. No offense but could you just stay that way?" asked Tai.

"I can't." replied Agumon. "Even superheroes need a rest." he added causing Tai to topple over before Shawn grabbed his foot as Agumon grabbed his shirt. Suddenly they heard a roar and the group turned to see a large gray Digimon with a black armor of some kind that included triceratops like horns on its head as it rammed through a boulder.

"Who's that Digimon?" asked Izzy.

"That's a Monochromon but don't worry. He's a layed back Digimon." responded Tentomon. "Although it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad." said Tai.

"And I think he wants to eat us." said Mimi. Shawn stared at the large dinosaur like Digimon. It was then they turned and saw another Monochromon behind them.

"There's two of them." said Joe.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." said Matt. Shawn looked at the two Monochromon as the others ran behind the large boulder that was behind them while the two Monochromon fought each other. Shawn had jumped on the rock behind them and was observing the two before Eve pulled the back of his shirt as one of them destroyed another boulder iwth its tail hitting the other with part of the debris.

"Something must've set those Monochromon off." said Tai.

"They're territorial." said Shawn causing them to turn to him. "Basic law of living beings. Most living beings are territorial and if another creature crosses over they fight. One of the more embarrassing things about living creatures."

"Well then they can keep their territory." said Palmon as she began to leave followed by the others along with Eve who was pulling Shawn while Dracomon carried Draymon behind everyone.

"Well they definetely don't need us hangin' around." said Tai as they ran. Suddenly TK tripped and Matt stopped to help his younger brother up.

"Come on TK." said Matt.

"You guys better hurry up." said Tai.

"Ok, we're coming." said TK as he got up and kept running followed by Matt along with the other cousins and their Digimon. They continued walking and before they'd realized it the sun was setting.

"I don't like walking this much unless I'm at a mall and as you can see we're nowhere near one." said Mimi as she stopped at a tree.

"Mimi stop whining." said Tai.

"No. My feet hurt." complained Mimi.

"Maybe if you took off your shoes and socks you'd feel better. It's much more practical, I think." said Agumon.

"I'm not walking on dirt in my bare feet." said Mimi.

"I love the feel of the dirt in my feet. Especially between my toes." said Palmon.

"Gross!" said Mimi.

"It does feel good but Mimi-nee-san really hates getting dirty." said Tenma with an uneasy laugh.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." said Izzy.

"What a weird sunset." said Sora.

"This whole island is weird and who knows what will come out at night." said Izzy.

"Wait! I detect water." said Tentomon out of nowhere. "Wait here while I check it out." he said as he flew up. "Yes! Like usual I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. An ideal campsite." he said as he looked from a tree.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor aching feet." said Mimi.

"Alright. I was hoping to do a little fishing." said Ayame.

"Yay. We get to swim!" said Gomamon just before Joe pulled his tail.

"Gomamon you better wait and see if it's safe first." said Joe.

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining." said Matt.

"Humans may have the ability to survive for long periods of time with nothing but water but most of us are only close to being teenagers so it's necessary to stop for a while." said Shawn.

"Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food." said Tai.

"That's a good plan I like that plan a lot." said Joe.

"Please don't be so repetitive. It's irritating." said Eve. Shortly after the group arrived at the massive lake which for some reason had a number of steel structures which looked the kind used to spread electric cables.

"It should be safe to sleep here tonight." said Biyomon.

"Yeah I love camping outside." said Sora.

"If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" asked Mimi.

"Mimi do you see a hotel here?" asked Tai. Suddenly they heard electricity cackling. They turned and saw something surprising.

"What is it?" asked Tai.

"It looks like a trolly car." replied TK.

"That's odd. The lights just came on." said Izzy.

"The code." said Shawn.

"What code?" asked Sora.

"The power code within the trolly. It activated for some reason." replied Shawn.

"That might mean there's some real people in there." said Sora. Shawn closed his eyes and looked down before pinching the bridge of his nose as the others ran to it. Shortly after Shawn, Draymon, Eve, and Dracomon followed.

"Maybe it can take us back home in air conditioned comfort." said Mimi as they went inside.

"Bummer. It's empty." said Tai.

"Totally empty." added Sora.

"No trolly car is this clean." said Izzy inspecting the floor.

"Goody these cushions are comfy." said Mimi as Tenma sat next to her. Most of them sat down minus Shawn who was looking around.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phonebooths we saw at the beach?" asked Tai. "Something just as freaky could happen here."

"Yeah like this suddenly moving all by itself." said Joe as he checked the front.

"Possibly but then again maybe that's how we're going to get home." said Tai.

"Well we have nothing to lose by staying here." said Sora.

"Can we eat now?" asked Tentomon.

"That's right. We still haven't eaten." said Tai. After everyone began helping to set up camp. Izzy, Ayame, and Jesse tried to fish while TK watched. Most of the others focused on either gathering vegetation, minus Palmon who kept Mimi from eating bad mushrooms, or gathered something to make a fire. Once they gathered some wood and dried leaves around some rocks.

"We're set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." said Matt.

"Hey Shawn could you light the fire?" asked Tai. Shawn nodded and then snapped his fingers causing branches and leaves to ignite.

"How'd you do that?" asked Matt.

"Particle acceleration is the base of my powers so I can make things move fast enough for them to burst into flames." replied Shawn. "In time I'll be bale to not just make them catch on fire but even explode."

"That's...great." said Sora uncertain as the two guys looked at him.

"I know. I'm weird." said Shawn with a sad smile.

"Oh don't worry." said Sora hugging him which surprised him. "You seem sad." she said. Both Tai and Matt looked at the young boy with some concern.

"Check it out." said Izzy as he, Jesse, Ayame, TK, and Eve ran up to them with several fish.

"Awesome guys. Let's eat." said Tai.

"Thanks squirt." said Matt as TK helped him to get a fish on a stick.

"I'm kinda wishing we had a microwave." said Tai as he held a fish over the fire.

"Me too because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" suggested Matt.

"How's you come up with that Matt?"

"Because I'm the man." replied Matt as he place his fish on a stick on the ground near the fire. They became surprised when Shawn took a fish and suddenly put his hand in the fire and Sora pulled him back.

"Are you crazy? You could get hurt?" asked Sora as she checked his hand only to see they were unburned. "What the...?"

"Elemental of fire, remember?" asked Shawn. "Fire can't hurt me because part of my body is composed of it."

Once nightfall arrived they ate. They had gathered quite a few fish as well as fruit and everyone was eating. Well except TK because he'd been taught not to eat with his fingers but Tai and Matt convinced him it was okay. Sora had gone to get some water in a small piece of bamboo.

"Excuse me Sora. Can I talk to you?" asked Eve.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Sora.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Shawn out." said Eve. "He's felt alone for the longest time. Even with Master Len and me by his side."

"Why has he been alone. What about his parents?" asked Tai as he walked up to them. Eve sighed sadly.

"Shawn's had a hard life. His parents. My Uncle Damion and Aunt Linda died along with his older brother Derek when he was only five and he's blamed himself ever since." replied Eve.

"Are you serious?" asked Tai in shock.

"I'm afraid so." responded Evelyn. "I've been there for him but because he's been fully aware of what he is since he ws small he blames himself for their deaths because he feels if he'd been stronger he could've saved them." It was then Tai remember what Shawn had yelled before.

"I remember when we were up against Shellmon he yelled out never again." said Tai.

"Knowing him he was thinking that he couldn't let you or anyone else get hurt because of his weakness." said Eve looking down.

"But he's not weak." said Sora.

"It won't matter how many times you tell him that he won't believe it." replied Eve. "My parents sent me to live with Shawn and Master Len because they hoped I could comfort him but it hasn't really worked. From time to time I've actually seen him training in the middle of the night until he finally collapsed of exhaustion. I fear for him because he's put this massive burden on himself. One he shouldn't bare until he's at least a few years older." she said wiping a tear from her eye. "But I think he's begun to see you as a big brother figure." she told Tai who blinked.

"Why me?" asked Tai.

"I guess because you and he are a lot alike. You're both courageous and reckless. The difference, I'd say, is that he's got a good chance of getting himself killed." replied Eve.

"Then I'll just have to become his big brother for real." said Tai with a smirk causing Eve to smile.

"Thank you." she said as Joe approached them.

"Hey Joe. Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Sora noticing Joe was looking up.

"I've been trying to figure out in which direction we've been going but the stars seem to be all mixed up." replied Joe. "I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere."

"I know. I don't recognized any of these constellatons." said Sora.

"You're forgetting your astronomy." said Tai. "If you can't see the North Star then it must be at the other side of the world."

"Do you think we could be in the Southern Hemisphere?" asked Sora.

"I guess it's possible." replied Joe.

"I'm not so sure about that." said Eve. "For whatever reason I've been feeling something really strange ever since the sun went down."

"Then we might not be on earth." said Joe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tai. It was then Patamon and Draymon yawned. TK and Shawn who was sitting next to him along with Tenma took notice. Then they turned and saw Palmon sleeping next to Gomamon along with Kirimon, Dracomon, and Cumon.

"You know I'm starting to feel tired too." said Tai.

"Hold on. I think we should take turns standing guard." said Izzy.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" asked Joe.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" suggested Tai.

"Not TK." said Matt.

"Aw come on. Me too Matt."

"No. You're too young and you need your rest." said Matt.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." complained Mimi. Shawn sighed.

"This isn't gonna go well." he said noticing Tai's expression.

"Watch out Gabumon. Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur so if you feel a tug it might be her about to cut your tail off." said Tai with a grin causing Gabumon too try to run.

"Stop Tai. That's not funny." said Gabumon as he ran just before Matt pushed Tai.

"Quit it!" said Matt.

"What are you bugging about?" asked Tai.

"Gabumon told you to stop so knock it off." said Matt angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do." said Tai. At that both Tai and Matt grabbed each others shirts.

"Guys stop." pleaded TK just before Shawn jump and kicked them apart.

"While we're here we're stuck together. The last thing we need to to be fighting amongst ourselves so stop." said Shawn turning to Matt. "If it's all the same to you I'll take TK's shift as well as Mimi's."

"Well now that that's settle who takes first shift?" asked Joe.

"I will." said Tai.

"I'm next." said Matt as Patamon yawned on TK's shoulder.

"Then how about if Izzy takes over after that and then Shawn and I will take the rest." suggested Joe. "The rest of us should go back to the car and get some shut eye."

In the cart the others humans were on the seats while the Digimon layed in a bed of leaves.

"I can't sleep with all of you here." complained Mimi.

"Quit complaining. It's not perfect but at least we have a place to sleep." said Sora.

"That's right Mimi." said Izzy a bit angrily.

"Good night." said Joe.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." said TK. After the group fell asleep where they sat in the trolly.

"Gabumon." said Matt getting his partner's attention.

"Yeah Matt?"

"Go over and lay down with my brother."

"Because your fur is making me sweat now go." said Matt.

"Because you want me to keep TK warm."

"Hey I didn't say that." said Matt.

"You just don't want to admit it." said Gabumon as he went over to TK and fell asleep hugging him.

"Whatever." said Matt as he got up. TK woke up and noticed Gabumon.

"Thanks Matt." said TK causing Matt to turn away blushing. Not long after the lights in the trolly turned off.

Over the night Shawn and Draymon stayed with Tai and Agumon. Tai was starting to feel tired and yawned.

"Tai you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch." said Agumon.

"My eyes won't stay open." said Tai as he got up. "I'm going to the lake to splash some water on my face." he said as he walked not noticing a large red fin like leaf thing. After splashing some water on his face he noticed someone near.

"Who's there?" asked Tai before seeing who it was. "Oh Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?"

"I couldn't sleep." replied Matt. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad at you. It's just being here and having to watch TK..."

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" asked Tai.

"Not anymore." replied Matt. "We're half brothers and we don't get to see each other much."

"Well that explains a lot." said Tai. Hearing this Matt became a bit angry and ran back.

"Matt's acting a little strange." said Tai.

"He's having to watch over his younger brother in a place that's full of dangerous creatures." said Shawn. It was then they heard a harmonica playing and turned.

"What a wonderful sound." said Gabumon as he walked up to Matt along with Eve and Dracomon, who yawned a bit.

"It truly." added Eve.

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on his forehead." said Tai.

"Music reveals what the mind refuses to say." said Shawn as he layed back.

"So how come you're not asleep? Weren't you gonna do your shift with Joe?" asked Tai.

"I haven't gotten much sleep in the last four years." replied Shawn looking down sadly. "Too many nightmares." Hearing this Tai looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's fine. Honestly I'm happy to see that Matt watches over TK in the way he does." said Shawn. "I spend most of my nights trying to remember what my own brother was like but..." he began before several tears fell from his eyes. Tai noticed this and went up to the younger kid.

"If you ever need to talk you can talk to me about anything alright? I know I can't replace your brother but maybe while we're here I can be your unofficial big brother or something." said Tai. Shawn looked at him surprised but then smiled and nodded before wiping his tears causing Draymon to smile along with Tai. Then Tai poked the fire causing a part of a flaming branch to fly off landing the the red fin like leaf object. Suddenly it began to move and the ground shook.

"Hey!" said Tai surprised. Matt and Gabumon also took notice and got up from where they were. Tai, Agumon, Shawn, and Draymon looked in shock as what looked like a whirlpool arose before it dissipated revealing a large sea serpent with a yellow head.

"What the hell is that?" asked Shawn.

"That's Seadramon." replied Draymon. "Watch out for him. I've heard that his Ice Blast can freeze just about anything."

"Oh great." said Shawn as Seadramon roared.

"What's that horrible sound?" said Sora within the trolly.

"It's an earthquake!" said Mimi as she was on the ground holding down her hat.

"The trolly's starting to move and I don't think its taking us home." said Joe.

"Its taking us toward that sea dragon." said Izzy.

"Oh no. Seadramon." said Tentomon.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure." said Mimi as Seadramon pulled the small island the trolly was on along with everyone leaving Matt, Gabumon, Eve, and Dracomon at the edge of the lake.

"The land's moving!" yelled out Matt.

"It must be that sea dragon." said Eve.

"Hold on tight. We're going for a ride." said Agumon.

"It's like we're on a monster long board." said Tai.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here." said Izzy.

"Maybe but this'll still be trouble." said Shawn as he held out his hand causing a flame to appear before it engulfed him and dissipated revealing him as Inferno.

"Perhaps but he's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us we should be safe." said Tentomon.

"Don't be too sure." said Agumon.

"You guys jinxed us. Now he knows we're here." said Tentomon.

"What? I didn't do anything." said both Tai and Agumon before Seadramon threw Tentomon of his tail.

"I guess he does know we're here." said Izzy.

"That big red thing was his tail." said Tai.

"It wasn't my fault." said Tentomon just before Seadramon hit the small island with his tail knocking everyone who was standing down. After he went back in the water.

"He's coming back and he's not happy." said Tai just before Seadramon hit the island with his head moving towards the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore." said Joe alarmed.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair." said Mimi. It was then Matt was about to jump in the water before Eve stopped him and smiled. She then held out her hand freezing a part of the water big enough for her, Dracomon, Matt, and Gabumon which they boarded before she moved her hands as though she were swimming moving them towards the others.

"Hold on TK. I'm coming!" called out Matt as they moved. After the island hit the metal objects that looked like they were for power lines and stopped as the others got closer.

"Great. He left us right in the middle of the lake." said Tai.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back." said Izzy.

"From the looks of things I'd say we've got more to worry about than that." said Inferno as Seadramon roared again.

"Get ready! He's attacking!" said Tai.

"Come on guys. Let's send him back to the fishies." said Agumon.

"No problem." said Draymon.

"Spiral Twister!" called out Biyomon launching her attack.

"Boom Bubble!" called out Patamon also attacking.

"D-Impulse!" called out Draymon firing.

"Crystal Rain!" called out Kirimon shooting crystals from his paws.

"Wolf's Howl!" called out Garoumon letting out a sonic blast.

"Poison Ivy!" called out Palmon trying to get Seadramon but failing.

"Super Shocker!" called out Tentomon blasting Seadramon from up close.

"Pepper Breath!" called out Agumon hitting Seadramon's head which only caused him to roar angrily.

"Agumon Digivolve." said Tai.

"I've been trying to but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai."

"What about you?" Inferno asked Draymon.

"I can't either."

"You guys have to." said Tai.

"May our bodies haven't recovered from the last fight." said Agumon.

"If you can't help us how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" asked Tai.

"TK, over here." called out Matt as he, Eve, and their Digimon got closer to the island.

"Shawn are you okay?" asked Eve. The two younger boys ran up to the other two.

"Matt be careful or the monster will get you!" said TK before falling in. It was then Inferno jumped in after him.

"TK!" called out Matt as he jumped into the water only for Shawn to come up shortly after holding TK.

"Come on. I've got you." said Shawn as he held out his fist causing something to seemingly shoot out of his knuckles which pulled the two of them back up.

"Hurry up Matt." said Tai.

"Get out fast. It's Seadramon he's back." said Tentomon.

"Take care of him." said Matt as Shawn got TK higher up. It was then Matt began to swim around trying to get Seadramon's attention. Eve sighed and jumped in following his lead. At that both Gabumon and Dracomon attacked from the water which only angered Seadramon before he threw both of them onto the island with his tail.

"Tai I'm leaving TK to you." said Shawn.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Tai.

"Something stupid." replied Shawn as he jumped reaching Seadramon's head. "Pyro-Pulse!" he called out as his hand began to glow before he started hitting Seadramon who angrily whipped him off with his tail causing him to land far in the water but not coming up.

"SHAWN!" called out Eve before she began glowing.

"What's going on?" asked Matt surprised. Suddenly the glow formed what looked like a large shark above her which flew into her causing the water around her to crystalize. Once it shattered she was revealed with brighter blond hair and wearing the same kind of outfit Shawn had gained as Inferno but in blue. It was then they saw some of the water rise up holding Shawn before leaving him on the island with the others. Suddenly Seadramon caught both of them with his tail.

"It's all my fault. They were trying to save me." said TK.

"No." said Tai as both Matt and Eve were being held by Seadramon.

"This isn't good." said Tentomon. "Seadramon may be a bubble brain but once he gets his prey he won't let go." Shawn walked towards the others trying to make a fire ball but fell to his knees in pain.

"Patamon can't you hit Seadramon with you Boom Bubble?" asked TK.

"He's way to big. I'm not strong enough." replied Patamon.

"Maybe if both Gabumon and Dracomon attacked together." suggested Draymon.

"Matt's in trouble and I have to help." said Gabumon.

"Not just Matt. Eve's in trouble to but I don't know what to do." said Dracomon. It was then both Matt and Eve yelled out in pain as they were squeezed.

"If only we were more experienced with our powers Aquatica could freeze Seadramon's tail but neither of us has the power right now since we only just unleashed our inner beasts." said Shawn holding his arm.

"Don't give up. I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do." called out TK to his brother.

"Matt hold on!" called out Gabumon.

"Eve!" called out Dracomon.

"I don't understand any of this but..." began Gabumon before Dracomon placed a hand on Gabumon's shoulder.

"We have to save them." he said. "Together." At that both the gadgets that Matt and Eve had began to glow.

"MATT!"

"EVE!"

Suddenly the two began glowing brightly.

"Gabumon Digivolve toooo...Garurumon!" he called out becoming a way larger wolf like creature with a longer snout.

"Dracomon Digivolve toooo...Coredramon!" he called out becoming a large blue bipedal dragon with red horns on his the sides of his and nose and several red spikes which came out of his back down to his tail.

After Garurumon ran towards Seadramon as Coredramon flew. Then Garurumon slashed Seadramon's tail with his claws forcing him to release the two kids which allowed Coredramon to fly in and get the two of them. After he flew them back with the others.

"Matt are you okay?" TK asked concerned as Garurumon bit Seadramon as he swam from the island before swatting Garurumon with his tail throwing him in the water. Then Coredramon tackled Seadramon as he dove from the air.

"Yeah but where's Gabumon?" asked Matt.

"And Dracomon." added Eve. Shawn pointed towards Seadramon where they saw Garurumon floating in the water and Coredramon just above the water. Then Coredramon flew towards Seadramon's back allowing Garurumon to try to attack but was his by Seadramon's tail again.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's said to be strong as steel while Coredramon's scales are said to be hard as diamond." said Tentomon.

"That's astonishing. Then they must be invincible." said Izzy.

"Well that's what I've heard anyway. We'll soon find out." said Tentomon.

"Then let's hope it'll be enough." said Jesse as he walked towards them where Eve held Shawn who was still in pain.

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales." said Tai.

"He could be." said Agumon.

"But I've heard about them." said Tentomon. Suddenly Seadramon began blasting Garurumon with a blast of ice which seemingly began to freeze him before blasting Coredramon and then moving back and forth.

"Tai take care of Shawn." said Eve. Just when Tai was about to ask what she was gonna do she began sliding on the water before getting on Garurumon's head right when a blast was coming his way. She held out her hands together causing the blast to stop short by a few feet. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath which caused the blast to move back slowly. "Now!" she called out.

"Howling Blaster!" called out Garurumon as he fired a large blue blast from his mouth.

"Blue Flare Breath!" called out Coredramon firing a blue fire blast from his mouth. The two attacks combined and pushed back Seadramon's ice blast until they hit his head causing him to fall.

"Alright!" called out Matt as Seadramon arose but then fell. After Garurumon and Coredramon reverted back to Gabumon and Dracomon in the water so Eve made another ice raft and moved them back towards the island.

"Fine way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon said looking at Eve who was patting Dracomon's head.

"Gabumon!" called out Matt. "You Digivolved into Garurumon just in time."

"Thanks for saving my brother." said TK as he hugged Gabumon before looking at Dracomon with a smile.

"It was nothing little friend." said Gabumon.

"We make a great team." said Dracomon patting Gabumon's back.

"Matt you and Eve were so awesome against that monster." said TK.

"You think so?" asked Matt.

"You were the man." said Gabumon.

"And you're the wolf man." said Matt causing them to laugh.

"Just one thing. In this form I'm Aquatica. Elemental of water." said Eve as the others approached with Tai helping Shawn.

"Nice job." said Shawn.

"Okay very funny but how are we supposed to get back?" asked Joe.

"Just watch." said Gomamon as he jumped in the water. "Fish power!" he called out causing several fish to emerge and push the island.

"Good thing he can do that." said Aquatica as she reverted back to Eve. "I don't have the strength to push something this size she said as she sat exhausted. After they got back to shore they got off the small piece of land.

"Gabumon may I use you as a pillow?" asked Mimi. "I promise I won't steal your fur."

"I guess Mimi-nee-chan will never change." said Tenma with a sweatdrop.

"There seems to be a pattern here. Only Gabumon and Dracomon Digivolved this time." said Izzy.

"You're right. Before only Agumon and Draymon could Digivolve." said Sora causing Tai to think back.

"There's something else I'm curious about." said Izzy turning to Eve and Shawn. "Prior to battle you transformed."

"Yeah but we need to learn how to use our power more proficiently or else we won't be able to do much." said Shawn. "Even right now if I come into contact with a lot of water as Inferno it'll hurt me badly."

"It's starting to make sense." said Tai. "Shawn transformed when we were in trouble and then when both of us were in trouble Agumon and Draymon Digivolved."

"That's has to be the answer. Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in trouble." said Izzy.

"That must be it." said Sora as Mimi leaned on her before pushing her off. "But then how many of you are there?" she asked Shawn and Eve. "Elementals I mean."

"Nine of us total." replied Eve.

"So if any of us were if there's trouble we might transform too."

"Perhaps." said Izzy.

"Well everyone's exhausted." said Eve turning to the others almost all of whom had fallen asleep. Not long after Even and Dracomon also fell asleep leaving Tai, Matt, and Shawn awake. Tai yawned as Matt played his harmonica near the shore with TK, Gabumon, and Patamon sleep around him. Tai and Shawn walked towards him but stopped behind a tree and saw as Matt played and TK smiled causing them to smile as well.

* * *

Author's Note

And there ends another chapter. Please review and be sure to send in any questions you might have. Personally I discourage flaming stories but if it's constructive criticism I'll welcome it. I get some things may not make sense including things about the seemingly Meta abilities Evelyn and Shawn possess as the Elementals of Water and Fire. The other detail on that being that Eve's water manipulation focuses on moisture and not just water in the same way as Shawn's focuses mostly on Molecular Acceleration. Also I'm about 60% sure I misspelled Trolly during the whole chapter so if I did sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this. Peace out.


	4. Hot Metal

Digimon Remastered

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters original to Digimon or Inazuma Eleven Go. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 4 Hot Metal

The group of kids and Digimon was currently walking through a forest which, for some reason, had road signs on trees. As they walked they heard something.

"Anyone else hear that?" asked Ayame. The group began looking up.

"It seems to be some kind of air craft." said Matt.

"Admit it. My alien theory is starting more plausable." said Izzy.

"I'm not so sure." said Shawn. "Given the aliens who've come in contact with earth like the Kree and the Skrull it seems highly unlikely. After all if they had captured us we would be prisoners on a war ship or something."

"Or perhaps they've got us in some kind of shared dream state." countered Izzy.

"No. If this were a shared dream we'd be in less danger." said Shawn.

"Besides that thing looked more like a gear than anything." added Tai. Suddenly TK stepped on a root which broke causing him to fall but was helped up by Tai and Matt.

"That was scary." said TK.

"Watch it." said Matt.

"That could've been a snake or worse." said Tai.

"Oh boy. That would've been even scarier." said TK. "Hey Biyomon are there really snakes here?"

"No. Just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon." replied Biyomon.

"Don't you worry TK. I'll take care of them." said Patamon.

"Somehow that doesn't seem very comforting." said Miria.

"Well now that that's settle let's get going." said Sora.

"Nothing's been settle and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." said Matt.

"This is silly. I say we keep going and see if we can find signs of intelligent life here." said Tai.

"Hey wait a minute." said Biyomon. "Is he saying that Digimon aren't intelligent."

"Not at all but I think Tai's right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are." replied Sora.

"Well as they say. When the people are ready the master will appear." said Jesse.

"Didn't you just get that from a movie?" asked Tenma.

"What's a movie?" asked Falcomon.

"Guys we're getting off topic here." said Shawn.

"Yeah. What we need is to stick together." began Sora not noticing the others were walking away, minus Shawn and Draymon who stayed near her. "We need to stay close in case someone figures out where we are otherwise they'd need to..." she said as Shawn tugged on her shirt. Sora turned to him and he pointed to the others.

"Thanks a lot for waiting you guys." said Sora as they four began walking towards the others.

"Moving right a long folks. Keep moving. Our next stop on this tour will be the forest of irrelvant road signs. No pictures please." said Matt sounding like a tour guide. Sora then had a worried expression and Shawn tugged her shirt again.

"Are you okay, Nee-san?" asked Shawn.

"I'm just fine. Don't worry about me." replied Sora with a smile which caused Shawn to smile as well.

"Hey wait up. My shoelace is broken." said Joe.

"You need new shoes." said Mimi. "Ooo. New shoes." she said again sounding happier.

"Oh boy." said Tenma with an uneasy smile.

"Hey guys look. Telephone poles." said Matt looking out of the forest. "I say we follow them and see where they lead."

"They'll just lead to trouble." said Joe before they saw the gear again.

"Look it's the alien saucer again." said Izzy.

"And its headed for a close encounter." said Matt just before it crashed into a mountain as they began walking in a desert.

"Boy its so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." said TK.

"Well TK. Maybe you should put your shoes back on." suggested Matt.

"How are you feeling kid?" Tai asked Shawn.

"I'm the Elemental of Fire, remember?" asked Shawn with a smile. "I'm at my strongest in high heat environments so personally I feel great."

"That's great for you but this hot desert air is destroying my complection." complained Mimi. "How much further is it?"

"Is that all your worried about Mimi?" asked Joe. "We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike."

"Hang on." said Shawn. "I think I can do something about this."

"Like what?" asked Jesse as they kept walking. Instead of responding Shawn held his hands together and closed his eyes. Within seconds the group staring feeling a bit cooler.

"That feels great. What did you do?" asked Tenma.

"I'm absorbing the heat from our surroundings. At least what's directly around us." replied Shawn. "I'll be able to absorb the head for about half an hour before I haven't to expel it."

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Ayame.

"Shoot a big blast of fire." replied Shawn as they kept walking.

"Hey did anybody notice these poles don't have any connecting wires?" asked Sora.

"She's right." said Izzy. "I'm beginning to wonder if these really are telephone poles or some alien equivevilant."

"By the way there's something I've been wondering." said Tai. "How did you learn Ryuusei Blade?"

"I've been curious about that as well. Just what was that?" asked Izzy.

"Well first to Izzy. It was a Hissatsu Technique used in soccer and to answer Tai around ten weeks before before Eve came to stay with with Master Len and me Master Len took to me meet Kiyama Hiroto-san and well he taught me how to do it. It took me six weeks to be able to do it."

"That's amazing." said Tenma. "Hey could you do it again?"

"It would be better not to." replied Shawn.

"Why not?" asked Tenma sounding disappointed.

"Given the amount of heat I've absorbed if I kicked your ball it would either burst into flames or explode. Plus if I kick it here we wouldn't find it." explained Shawn. "I'll do it again some other time. Alright?"

"Alright." said Tenma.

"Is it just me or is the sand still really hot?" asked TK.

"I'm absorbing the heat from the air, not the ground." said Shawn.

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch." said Mimi holding out a compass.

"What?" asked Miria.

"The heat melted the numbers right off." replied Mimi with a smile as she held the compass now open. Tenma let out a sigh as they looked and saw as the compass began spinning rapidly.

"Mimi for someone who hates hiking you sure have a lot of compasses." said Tai as they looked at the compass. "Of course none of them actually work."

"This dirt contains small traces of dirt which could affect the compass needle." said Izzy as he picked up some dirt.

"Oh well. I'm always late anyway." said Mimi.

"This is a weird world and I don't like it." said Sora.

"We should start looking for water guys. Otherwise we might dehydrate in all the heat." said Izzy.

"Maybe but we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" asked Tai. Mimi was about to say something when Tenma came forth.

"Is Eve-san gonna be okay?" asked Tenma.

"That's true. As the Elemental of Water being in such dry place could do her a lot more damage than it would to us." said Izzy.

"I'll be fine." said Eve pointing to the earings on the upper back part of her ears. "These create a barrier around me which convert dry air into miosturized air."

"How do they do that?" asked Izzy interested.

"It doesn't matter right now." replied Eve.

"Guys are we gonna start moving soon?" asked Shawn. "My body's absorbing more than I can handle right now so I'm gonna have to fire soon. I've got about fifteen minutes."

"Then let's keep going." said Ayame as they began to walk.

"Hey couldn't you make it rain or something?" Mimi asked Eve.

"I control water not the weather." replied Eve. "As it is I'm a fish out of water."

"Well a shark out of water." said Shawn. Eve smacked the back of Shawn's head.

"It's still so hot. If this keeps up I'm gonna look like a wilted salad." said Palmon just before Mimi removed her hat.

"Here. You wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." said Mimi as she placed her hat on Palmon.

"Thank you Mimi." said Palmon.

"Ew. What's that yucky smell?" asked TK. Matt sniffed.

"Ugh. Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks." said Matt.

"Hey guys. Is it just me or does this place seem unending?" asked Miria.

"Well it is a desert." said Izzy.

"Can everyone stand an increase in heat for a little bit?" asked Shawn.

"Sure." said Tai. Shawn then held his fist out before opening his hand which caused a flame to appear. After the flame shot a massive stream of fire that seemed to go on for miles but quickly dissipated.

"Alright. I can start again." said Shawn putting his hands near one another again.

"By the way I have a question about that." said Izzy. "If you're able to absorb the heat around and you can only do it for half an hour does that mean that if you get stronger you'll be able to absorb more heat for longer periods of time?"

"Yeah." replied Shawn. "The cool thing is that I can regain my old skills including, my personal favorite, Fire Zone."

"What's that? It sounds hot." asked Mimi.

"We each have a unique ability." began Eve. "We're able to convert our surroundings to match our...soul's so to speak. Fire Zone is his Frost is mine. "

"That sounds exhausting." said Izzy.

"It can be." replied Eve. "If we use it the we increase our attack and defensive power but it takes a lot of energy to do and even more to sustain."

"There's also the matter of the environment." said Shawn.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Tai.

"Well think about it. Would Evelyn be able to convert a desert into a frozen field?" asked Izzy.

"That makes sense." said Tai.

"Hey guys there's something up ahead." said Shawn catching their attention.

"Where? I don't see anything." asked Tenma.

"Hold on a sec." said Tai as he took out his mini-telescope. "He's right. There is something there. It looks like water."

"This is fantastic! Now all we need are lemons, sugar, and some big fat ice cubes." said Joe.

"It might be village. Maybe we'll find people." said Izzy.

"And shade." added Palmon.

"Maybe they'll have hats on sale." said Mimi.

"Hold on a sec." said Eve putting on her sunglasses before tapping the side of them. "There is a village."

"How can you tell?" asked Izzy.

"These sunglasses are used by certain people for recon." replied Eve.

"Could I see them?" asked Izzy.

"Here." said Shawn tossing Izzy his own who caught then and then put them on.

"I don't see anything other than what's in my normal field of vision." said Izzy.

"Here." said Eve as she put them closer against his eyes causing them to show it scanning the area. "Press the side of the right lens." Izzy did and saw as they zoomed in on the distance.

"This is amazing technology. How did you acquire it?" asked Izzy.

"It's a family thing." replied Eve.

"Would it be okay if I keep these?" asked Izzy.

"Sure. Go ahead. I've never actually needed them." replied Shawn.

"Hey guys?" asked Ayame catching their attention. "Weren't gonna...you know...go there?"

"Oh right. Let's go." said Eve before they began walking. When they arrived they saw the village was a lot smaller than they thought and the villagers were all Yokomon who were excited to see them.

"Okay. Question." said Biyomon. "Where can we get a drink?"

"What do giant Digimon drink?" asked a Yokomon.

"I'm no Digimon." replied Sora.

"My friend Sora isn't a Digimon. She's what's called a human being. We know they look funny but in spite of this they're all really nice." said Biyomon.

"Well that's not entirely true of all humans but we're all okay." said Ayame.

"So if you're not Digimon what are you doing here in DigiWorld?" asked another Yokomon.

"We don't really know." replied Ayame.

"This is just great. There's no way we're all gonna fit in this place." said Joe.

"Dude. Chill out or you're gonna end up giving yourself a heart attack or something." said Jesse patting Joe's back.

"Yeah. Besides at least the natives are friendly." said Tai.

"I would just love to take one of them home and put it on my bed with my other stuffed animals." said Mimi.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." said Tenma with a sweatdrop.

"There she goes again." said Matt turning away. "Do you think Mimi hears the same thing we hear because I'm not sure anymore."

"Maybe she's an alien spy." said Izzy.

"TK is tired and hungry." said Patamon.

"He's not the only one." said Joe.

"Biyomon just when did you Digivolve?" asked a Yokomon.

"When I met Sora." replied Biyomon. "We share a magical bond which is magical."

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" asked another Yokomon.

"No. It's like the big ones talk. I suppose I picked it up from Sora. She's a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her." replied Biyomon.

"We still don't understand. How did you Digivolve. What is it about being around human being that makes it happen?"

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her." responded Biyomon.

"She needed to protect me?" Sora asked herself. "Wait a second I get it now. That's why she's always following me around." she said to herself as Ayame sat next to her while Shawn sat in front of her.

"It's really interesting isn't it?" asked Ayame.

"It sure is." replied Sora. "We're lucky kids." she said just before Biyomon poked her cheek.

"Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos." she said. At that the others cheered.

"I wonder what Yokomon eat." said TK.

"I'll take a cheese burger, fries, and a milkshake." said Tai.

"You do realize there isn't a cow anywhere near here, right?" asked Miria. Shawn stood up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" asked Eve.

"I sense something weird." replied Shawn.

"Water! Water!" called out TK as he went up to a fountain. "A fresh water fountain. Hurray!"

"The water here flows in from a spring in Mihurashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world." explained a Yokomon.

"Forget the world. Mountain Mihurashi water is the best in all the galazy." said Tentomon.

"Where's Mt. Mihurashi?" asked TK.

"Up there." all the Yokomon replied turning.

"Hey that's a live volcano." said TK.

"Yes but the heat boils away all the germs." explained a Yokomon as they heard a noise.

"If I'm not mistaken that noise precedes and eruption!" said Izzy just before a large blast of fire shot up from the fountain surprising them.

"That can't be good." said Ayame.

"What's happening?" asked Tai.

"The water evaporated." said a Yokomon.

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water." said another Yokomon.

"I'll check it out." said Tai.

"We'll all go." said Matt as they went to the lake which, to their shock, was dry.

"The water's all gone." said TK.

"Goodness, where did it go?" asked Mimi.

"Somebody pulled the plug." said TK.

"Alright let's not panic." said Tai as they went to the well where he tossed in the bucket.

"Dry as a bone." said Matt.

"I won't give up." said Tai as he began pulling up the rope. Once he did he saw the end of the rope was burned just before more fire shot out of the well. Shawn then placed his hand on the fire and pulled it out with his eyes narrowed.

"Hey do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" asked Matt.

"It crashed right into a hillside." said Izzy.

"Great. Of all the Hillsides out there it crashes into Mihurashi Mountain." said Sora.

"That's the place where the water comes from." said Joe.

"I don't like this." said Ayame with her fists clenched.

"Calm down." said Shawn. "There's not much we can do right now." he said as a Yokomon explained the sourse of their water was a like at the base of the mountain.

"We don't dare go there because the mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous."

"I want a closer look at that mountain." said Tai taking out his mini telescope as Eve put her sunglasses back on while Shawn looked.

"You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon. I want a closer look." said Tai. "What does he look like?" he said as they saw fire on the top of the mountain but then saw a small flame which was going down.

"Is that him?" asked Eve as they saw a large burning humanoid Digimon which seemed to have stiches on its mouth.

"I'd guess yes." said Shawn.

"He's coming our way!" said Tai.

"He burns up everything he touches but he never comes off the mountain. This is strange behavior for him." said a Yokomon as they began to jump in a panic.

"Well this isn't gonna go well." said Shawn as he was engulfed in flame which dissipated revealing him as Inferno.

"Good idea. Fight fire with fire." said Tai.

"If we do that everything'll get burned." replied Inferno. "For now the best I can do in the situation is absorb his fire."

"Can't you do something?" Joe asked Eve.

" I would but there's still too much heat and there's no moisture in the air so I can't do anything other than transform." replied Eve.

"Well we better decide on something. He's coming straight towards the village." said Sora.

"I think I can handle him with the right tools." said Shawn pulling his wrist near his mouth. "Gear shift." he said causing his clothes to glow and changed to an outfit which was all red and had boots, elbow length fingerless gloves, and a bow with a quiver full of arrow.

"What are you gonna do? Poke him till he leaves?" asked Matt.

"I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain and now he's starting to move through the forest." said a Yokomon.

"Everybody freeze." said Sora. "Just stay very still."

"We're dealing with a fire creature not a velociraptor." said Ayame as Shawn pulled out an arrow which he aimed.

"Everyone run!" called out Tai. At that most of them ran towards the shop in the dry lake. The Yokomon ran into the ship along with the other kids who were helping them stay in order.

"Is this almost everyone?" asked Ayame.

"Hold on Biyomon's still up there." said Sora as she saw Biyomon along with Kirimon and Shawn. "Biyomon save yourself while there's still time!" called out Sora.

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe Sora."

"Don't worry! I'm helping her." said Kirimon.

"I'll just have to come up there after you." said Sora as she took off.

"Sora you'll never make it." said Tai.

"Don't worry. I'll go with her." said Ayame.

"Hey where's Sora going?" asked Matt from on top of the ship. Back with the others the last of the Yokomon had made it and Meramon began walking towards them. Shawn fired an arrow at Meramon's head which upon contact exploded into some kind of foam which blinded him. However when he started to swing around he knocked off Biyomon and Kirimon. Inferno saw this and jumped off but wasn't fast enough and they were caught by Sora and Ayame.

"Are you all okay?" asked Shawn.

"We're fine." replied Sora.

"I guess I'm gonna have to do things differently." said Shawn as his clothes turned back. Suddenly Biyomon flew out of Sora's arms and went just above Meramon with Kirimon following.

"What are they doing?" asked Ayame.

"They're trying to protect you." replied Shawn as Meramon was about to blast Kirimon.

"Kirimon LOOK OUT!" yelled out Ayame as a silver aura engulfed her surprising everyone. Then it extended upwards taking the form of what looked like bison before it flew down into her causing her body to become completely silver as her clothes became like Inferno's but grey, her eyes became completely blue, her hair became silver, and she had a a sword at her left side. "What just happened?"

"You unleashed the beast." said Inferno with a smile. "You've become Metalia. The Elemental of Metal."

"Guys I hate to interupt. but our friends are in trouble." said Sora as Biyomon and Kirimon attacked together but only made Meramon angry.

"Give me your hand." said Inferno to Metalia.

"What? Why?"

"Your body is completely metal right now. You can handle the heat so just give me your hand." said Inferno.

"Alright but what are you gonna...?" began Metalia before Inferno spun her around and then threw her at Meramon. "...dooooooo"

"Focus a shape on your hands!" called out Inferno.

"What?!" asked Metalia as she hit Meramon's head who stepped back as he held his head.

"That's gonna leave a mark." said Inferno. At that both Biyomon and Kirimon continued to attack Meramon who only got angrier.

"Is that the best you weakling's have?" asked Meramon.

"Try me you jerk!" said Metalia. Meramon turned to her and grabbed her before shooting a fire ball at Biyomon who then fell as the others approached.

"We can beat him. All we need is teamwork." said Izzy as their Digimon attacked.

"Hold on that's..." began Inferno as the Digimon attacked Meramon who only got bigger from the attacks. "...gonna make it worse." he said placing his hand on his eyes.

"That just made him bigger." said Matt.

"For course it did. What did you think was gonna happen if you attacked fire with fire and air?" asked Shawn.

"If we knew what was affecting him then maybe we could help him." said Tai.

"Well I'm guessing it's not heartburn." said Izzy.

"Really? You make a joke right now?" asked Jesse.

"Ready or not here I come!" said Meramon as he jumped off as did Kirimon who fell faster and landed near Biyomon.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes but our friends need our help." said Biyomon as the two stood.

"Let's do it." said Kirimon. Suddenly they began glowing.

"Biyomon Digivolve toooo...Birdramon!" called out Biyomon becoming a massive fire bird.

"Kirimon Digivolve toooo...Crysalimon!" called out Kirimon becoming a much larger bear but with large crystals coming out of his back along with large crystals that came out of all four paws and the lower part of his jaw.

After Birdramon flew up along with Meramon and dropped him back where they'd been as Crysalimon jumped and landed next to Meramon. However Meramon's attention was on Birdramon who flew around.

"What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me?" asked Meramon.

"I'm here too you know." said Crysalimon as he hit the ground causing crystals to grow over Meramon's feet. Meramon blasted at Crysalimon knocking him back before blasting at Birdramon as she flew.

"Birdramon don't turn your back!" called out Sora.

"Crysalimon keep your guard up!" called out Metalia from Meramon's hand.

"I'll save you Ayame!" called out Crysalimon as he got on all four before the crystals began to glow. "Magnum Roar!" he called out shooting a blast from his mouth which Meramon's shoulder causing him to throw Metalia upwards. "Gotcha." he said as he caught her in his paws. "Birdramon now!"

"Meteor Wing!" called out Birdramon as she extended her wings launching several fire balls which went into Meramon causing him to kneel in pain before something shot out of him which looked like a black gear and exploded.

"It was a gear. It made him crazy." said Izzy.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you you'd act crazy too." said Matt.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" cheered TK as Birdramon and Crysalimon reverted back to their previous forms along with Metalia who changed back into Ayame.

"Looks like everytime we're in danger they'll Digivolve. They're real friends." said Sora as Biyomon flew down and Ayame jumped off with Kirimon in her arms until she hit the ground breaking the part of the ground where she hit.

"Didn't expect that." said Ayame as they watched the Biyomon and Sora hugged.

"Well I guess alls well that ends well." said Inferno as he reverted to Shawn. "Whatever that's supposed to mean." he said as the fire disappeared releasing the water. After they approached Meramon.

"Meramon why did you attack our village?" asked a Yokomon.

"I couldn't stop myself." replied Meramon.

"That sounds awful." said the Yokomon. "If you couldn't control yourself who was controlling you?"

"The last thing I remember is getting hit by a gear." replied Meramon.

"Well we're just happy you're back to normal and hopefully something awful like this won't happen again." said another Yokomon.

"So are you feeling?" asked Shawn as he placed a hand on Meramon's shoulder who looked at him in shock.

"How are you not getting burned?" asked Meramon.

"I'm like a human version of you. Well humanish." replied Shawn as he made a fireball in his hand which dissipated.

"I see." said Meramon as he got up. "I must be going. It is my duty to protect Mt. Mihurashi." he said before leaving.

"This whole thing is troublesome." said Shawn.

"Maybe but at least it's over for now." said Ayame.

"Perhaps." said Shawn.

"So what can I do?" asked Ayame. "You know. As Metalia."

"Well you can alter the metal your body is made of with any metal as long has you touch it and you can sorta mold parts of you body into weapons like turning your hands into blades or hammers." explained Shawn.

"Have you seen Terminator 2?" Eve asked. Ayame nodded. "Well you can do the same thing the T-1000 could minus the changing your appearance or turning into liquid metal."

"Alright." said Ayame with a smile.

"Hey I just remember you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving." said Biyomon.

"My tummy's ready for some action." said TK. At that the Yokomon began making a small commotion. A few minutes later they were all given baskets with what looked to be oatmeal.

"What is this stuff?" asked Tai.

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults their hosts cooking." said Mimi.

"I can't even tell if its cooked or not." said Tai.

"Just eat." said Shawn as he began to eat.

"That's easy for you. Birds love seeds." said Eve before sighing and eating.

"Eat as much of you want. There's more than enough for seconds." said Biyomon.

"There's probably a reason for that." said Joe.

"Well at least it smells better than broccoli." said TK before he started eating.

"Has anyone noticed we spend a lot of time talking about food." said Matt before eating as well.

"That's true but we're in unknown land so we don't really know what safe to eat." replied Jesse as he ate. Ayame then sat down next to Sora.

"They're really great, aren't they?"

"They sure are." replied Sora as they looked at Biyomon and Kirimon.


	5. Shock and Awe

Digimon Remastered

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters original to Digimon or Inazuma Eleven Go. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 5 Shock and Awe

The group of children and Digimon were walking but were currently exhausted.

"We've passed this place before." said Sora.

"You mean we walked around the whole planet?" asked Joe.

"That just can't be. I can't walk that far, can I? I'm just so tired." complained Mimi as most of them collapsed on the ground.

"Actually if I had to guess I'd say this is probably more of an island which would explain how we could've already passed this point." said Shawn.

"On the bright side this is good training for soccer." said Tenma.

"Good point." said Shawn.

"My feet are hot." complained TK.

"Well it looks like we're taking a break." said Matt.

"Well it's not like we have some place to be." said Sora.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to be in a hurry." said Tai as Izzy opened his laptop.

"Check out Izzy. I'll bet he's trying to email the aliens." said Matt.

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up." said Tai as Izzy checked his laptop.

"Still crashed and the warranty's expired." said Izzy with a sigh just before Tai grabbed it.

"Hey Izzy I know how to get it to boot. You just gotta give it a couple of subtle adjustments." said Tai as he smacked the computer.

"Hey quit it!" said Izzy as he took back his computer. "Are your braincells malfunctioning?"

"Man you're acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing." said Tai.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe he doesn't want a bunch of grimy finger prints and dents all over his computer." said Sora. Tai sighed and turned to the side where he noticed something.

"Hey do you guys see that smoke over there?" he asked. "I'm going to check it out."

"Hey wait for me Tai." said Agumon as he followed as did Shawn who was holding Draymon in his arms.

"The attention span of a knat." said Joe.

"Ah whatever." said Matt.

"It seems like a bad thing now but I'd say it can prove to be thing later." said Jesse as Izzy typed.

"We've got graphics and sound. Beautiful. Up and running." said Izzy. "But it indicates the battery needs recharging. That's odd."

"Hey everyone. Get over here quick!" called out Tai.

"We're coming Tai!" called out Sora as they others ran up to them. When they arrived they saw a large factory.

"Looks like some kind of factory." said Joe.

"Really? I couldn't have guessed." said Jesse.

"Maybe they can manufacture a way for us to get home." said Matt. Not long after they group walked towards the factory and stopped in front of it.

"I wonder what they make in there." said Joe.

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if they had a manufacturer's outlet store? They always have killer deals." said Mimi.

"So she pretty much only thinks about shopping, doesn't she?" Shawn whispered to Tenma.

"Mostly." replied Tenma.

"Maybe we should check inside." said Falcomon.

"Not like we hae much else to do." said Garoumon as they sent inside.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." said Matt as they walked.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment." said Sora.

"Not necessarily." replied Shawn. "This place could be run by an AI."

"A what?" asked Falcomon and Tenma.

"Artificial Intelligence." replied Eve. "It's like a computer program that's made to be almost alive and run computer programs which in turn run machines."

"Besides it appears to be doing quite well all by itself." said Izzy as they looked around and saw thing which were being built.

"Matt what are the machines making?" asked TK.

"You got me. Maybe it's parts for spaceships or robots." replied Matt.

"Someone had to be running those belts and people need to eat so is there a cafeteria somewhere because we could really use a good meal." said Joe loudly.

"Man. If we stay here much longer he might lose it." said Shawn as Tenma got his ball out of his gauntlet and began bouncing it with his legs.

"Maybe." said Tenma as he passed the ball to Shawn who passed it back. After the group continued to explore the factory and split up into two groups. The first being Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, Shawn, Draymon, Miria, Cumon, Tenma, and Falcomon.

"Hello! Is there anybody here?" asked Tai.

"Wait a minute." said Biyomon. "Don't go any further in this direction."

"What's the matter with this direction? It's as good as any other direction." asked Joe.

"No wait." said Biyomon.

"What is it Biyomon?" asked Sora.

"I'm not sure. I heard something." replied Biyomon. At that they all listened and heard a strange noise along with the sounds of the machinery.

"Doesn't sound good to me." said Tai.

"What is it?" asked Tenma.

"Impossible to say just from that." replied Shawn.

The second group, which consisted of Izzy, Tentomon, Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Eve, Dracomon, Jesse, Garoumon, Ayame, and Kirimon had just arrived at a door which had Power Supply R on it.

"I say we go inside and have a look around." said Patamon before the door opened and they entered in complete surprise at what they saw. Inside was a massive battery which was connected to the factory.

"Prodigous. A battery this size could power my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power." said Izzy.

The first group was running until Agumon noticed an open entryway.

"Hey!" called out Agumon. The others then turned back and went to the entrance where they saw a cyborg like being on the ground.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" asked Tai.

"Who know but maybe we can help." replied Sora as they walked up to it.

"It's just a busted robot." said Tai.

"It's not a robot. It's Andromon." said Gomamon.

"What? This big clunk is a Digimon?" asked Tai.

"Yes and very much advanced." replied Agumon.

"Poor thing. I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled." said Biyomon.

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there." suggested Sora.

"My mom doesn't really want me moving any heavy objects. I get bad knees." said Joe.

"Relax. We'll do it." said Sora.

"Right." said Tai.

Back with the second group Izzy was inspecting the massive battery.

"What are you doing Izzy?" asked Matt.

"Trying to tap into this power source. If we can get this baby to fire up we can use my computer to get some help." replied Izzy.

The first group was currently trying to get Andromon out with little success.

"Hey guys hold on a sec." said Shawn causing them to turn to him. "I'll get the gears to move and then pulled with everything you've got." he said as he grabbed Tenma's ball.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Tenma.

"Just watch." replied Shawn before letting out a whistle as he raised his leg to kick the ball. To their surprise five red penguins flew seemingly out of nowhere and bit down on his leg. "Get ready!" he called out causing them to grab hold of Andromon. "Penguin Emperor No. 1!" called out as he kicked the ball launching it with a red energy as the penguins flew with it and hit the gears. The others took the chance to get pull Andromon but he was still stuck and Tai wound up slipping off before hitting a lever on his fall back.

"Hey he's coming loose." said Joe as they pulled him out unaware that something had entered Andromon's body. After they heard him making noise.

"He need a couple of wacks for a jump start!" declared Tai raising his fist before the other older kids stopped him. It was then Agumon wacked Andromon's head.

"Hey are you okay?" Tenma asked Shawn who was holding his arms together in pain.

"I guess there's a reason that's a forbidden techinique." replied Shawn with a slight laugh.

"I am Andromon." they heard him say causing most of them shock as Draymon landed on Shawn's head.

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone." said Joe.

"He looks friendly enough." said Sora. "And I'm sure that if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us." she said just before Andromon grabbed her leg and then stood up revealing he was a lot taller than they'd realized. "Forget what I said about him being friendly."

"I shall punish alien intruders!" declared Andromon.

"Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything." said Falcomon as he stepped back.

"Let's give him all we've got!" said Tai. At that Biyomon flew up along with Draymon.

"Spiral Twister!"

"D-Impulse!"

The two attacks hit Andromon's back causing him to throw Sora at Tai and Agumon who caught her but fell.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day." said Joe.

"Maybe it is a good day." said Gomamon.

"This is not good." said Joe panicing. It was then Shawn jumped on Andromon's head and then landing in front of the others before wincing.

"What do we do now Tai?" asked Agumon.

"How about trying to blast the roof?" suggested Tai. Agumon nodded.

"You too Draymon." said Shawn.

"Alright." said Draymon. At that both Digimon fired blasts at the roof which caused several steel beams to fall on Andromon.

"Boy he's gonna have one ugly headache." said Tai.

"No doubt." said Sora as they got out of there.

The other group had been slightly split with Izzy staying at the power source with Tentomon, Eve, Dracomon, Jesse, Garoumon while the others went and watched another part where things were put together.

"This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it." said Mimi. "Maybe with a little plaid outfit and a bull horn."

Meanwhile Izzy was still trying to find a way to access the massive battery.

"Aha. I've located and access panel to the interior operations." said Izzy as he opened a door.

"Hey we want to see too Izzy." said Tentomon as Izzy opened the door.

"What is this?" asked Jesse.

"These markings are binary operations of some sort. A computer program." replied Izzy as he took a closer look at several odd symbols. "A very complicated program indeed." he said as he slid his finger on one of the symbols erasing part of it which caused the power in the factory to shut down which caught everyone by surprise. All the while our first group was still running away from Andromon.

"That was a smooth move Izzy. Scratch that theory." he said to himself.

"I guess it's safe to assume that erasing anything in here alters the programs protocols." said Eve.

"Perhaps I deleted something." said Izzy.

"That's a destinct possibility Izzy. Why don't you try to undelete it." said Tentomon.

"Capital idea." said Izzy. "Does anyone have a marker?"

"Here." said Jesse handing a marker to Izzy who pulled the top off and redrew what he'd erased causing the power to come back on.

"That's strange." said Izzy.

"What?" asked Jesse.

"Well batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction but this place produces its own current independently." explained Izzy.

"So this place is like an Arc Reactor." said Eve.

"Not quite." replied Izzy. "An Arc Reactor uses technology which still has to be started but once it has it's self sustaining. This place seems to produce it's own power without an initial start up." he said as he typed.

"So what does that mean?" asked Jesse.

"Basically this place makes its own power from nothing." explained Izzy as he continued to type. "If I can decode this particular program I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here."

The first group was currently running from Andromon as fast as they could while dodging his Lightning Blade attack. However because they were on what looked like a bridge they were forced to jump to the sides and grab on to the guide rails.

"Hear me intruders. Andromon we're exact his vengeance."

"Vengeance? We're the ones who jump started you." said Tai.

"I admire the way you keep working while most of the others are out having fun." said Tentomon to Izzy as Eve was laying on the ground looking up with Dracomon while Jesse sat with Garoumon on his lap. "Don't you ever feel sort of left out?"

"Not at all." replied Izzy.

"So you would rather spend your time with puzzles than with people." said Tentomon.

"Precisely. What could be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that nobody else could figure out?" asked Izzy.

"I can think of a lot of things like relaxing in a nice warm beach and not worrying about being trapped in a small room with no exit, but that's just me." said Tentomon.

"Everyone's got there different tastes." said Jesse as he got up.

"Besides I'm just trying to determine how we all got to the place." said Izzy. "I'd also like to learn more about Digimon. Perhaps prove some of my theories."

"What are you theorizing about? What's the big mystery?" asked Tentomon. "I am who I am. I'm not hiding anything."

"Really?" asked Izzy.

"They've been honest so far." said Eve as she took a look at what was on Izzy's monitor which caused her to look in surprise.

"I simply can not understand this preoccupation with who you are." said Tentomon. "Is there some deep dark secret in your origins?"

"Well I..." began Izzy as he began to remember something.

"Everyone has things they don't like to talk about." said Eve. "Shawn's very much like that." she said before noticing Izzy's vacant look. "Hey Izzy." she said poking his cheek which brought him back to reality.

"Sorry. What?" asked Izzy.

"You were off in another world." said Tentomon.

"He's right and something's up with your computer." added Eve. Izzy looked and saw as the program code he'd been checking out suddenly began to move around the monitor like a screen saver.

"Perhaps you should stop focusing on the problems and start focusing on the solution. Your friends maybe in trouble." said Tentomon as his gadget along with Jesse's began to glow.

Back with our first group they were hanging on when Shawn's eyes suddenly became vacant.

"Shawn are you okay?" asked Sora who was hanging next to Shawn just before he suddenly let go. "What are you doing?" she asked as she took hold of Shawn's hand.

"Project Active. Initiating Start Up Sequence. Programs Executing. Estimated Time of Completion. Ten Minutes." said Shawn in a robotic sounding voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora as she held onto him.

Back with Izzy he watched as the codes showed what looked like the digital blue prints to the batter which then extended to the island. After it showed blue prints of what appeared to be a human which showed a window with several programs that first said inactive and then said online before it disappeared. "I think we've stumbled onto something more than a simple computer game and I'm about to abandon my alien theory as well." he said as he looked at his monitor.

"Oh my it's getting hot in here!" said Tentomon as he began jumping around with outlines in his body glowing. At the same time Garoumon also jumping around in pain with his eyes glowing.

"What's happening?" asked Jesse.

"If I had to guess Izzy tapping into this place's programming caused him to activate something in your devices which in hit the Digimon." replied Eve.

"Hold on. I'm shutting the power down." said Izzy as he turned off his computer causing the two to calm down.

"I hate computers." said Tentomon.

"I don't get it. How come it didn't affect Dracomon?" asked Jesse.

"It could have something to do with the fact that Dracomon can Digivolve." said Izzy. "Perhaps that created something which blocked what I accessed."

Back with Tai and the others they were still hanging with Sora holding onto Shawn but with Joe's help.

"Andromon will exact his vengeance!" declared Andromon as he walked beforeTai jumped off and landed in a crane.

"Oh yeah? Well come on!" challeneged Tai as he moved the levers causing the crane move catching Andromon on its hook.

"Can you please stop taunting the deranged android?" asked Joe as Tai pulled another lever which lifted Andromon allowing the others to get back on before they all ran with Sora now carrying Shawn in her arms.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tenma.

"I don't know. He just got weird all of a sudden." replied Sora as she saw Shawn's eyes remained open.

On the roof Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, TK, Patamon, Ayame, and Kirimon were standing there.

"I'm bored." complained Mimi. "All this grey and construction is so ten minutes ago. Why are we still here?"

"We're still here because we're trying to figure out what gets built in this factory. So far it just seems designed to put things together and then take them apart." replied Matt.

"I really really hope they designed it with a door." said TK.

"There's no door." said Matt. "It's based on perpetual motion. Nothing ever stops or leaves this place." said Matt.

"In that case we may need to make our own way out." said Ayame as she looked at her hand. "I just wish I knew how to transform or whatever."

"Hey guys!" called out a voice. They turned and saw Izzy, Eve, and Jesse with their Digimon heading towards them. "You'll never guess what I've just discovered."

"So what's up?" asked Matt.

"Well the computer program operating this factory is what's producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible. In DigiWorld basic data and simple information are a living viable substance. It's alive!" explained Izzy just before the missing members of their group arrived through the entrance to the roof.

"Hey you guys listen up!" called out Tai.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." said Matt.

"We've got to get out of here now!" said Tai.

"What do you mean Tai?" asked Matt right before Andromon burst out from under in between the two groups. Upon seeing him they became surprised and stopped.

"Capture intruders! Sensors detect hostility." said Andromon. "Bringing intruders into firing range." he said as his chest opened revealing two large holes from which emerged two odd objects with mouths and teeth. "FIRE!" At that most of them ran to hide, except TK who stood in shock. Then Ayame jumped in as her body became silver and she became Metalia while positioning herself in front of TK.

"MATT HELP!"

"TK!" called out Matt.

"Look out!" called out Gabumon as Matt's Digivice began to glow along with Ayame's.

"Gabumon Digivolve toooo...Garurumon!"

"Kirimon Digivolve toooo...Crysalimon!"

Garurumon went and swiped the missiles throwing them up and causing one of them to explode as Crysalimon picked up both of them.

"Are you okay?" asked Crysalimon.

"We're fine." said Metalia as they were put close to Matt. The other missile went towards Tai and Sora, who still held Shawn, and Joe as its mouth opened revealing a gatling gun which began firing at them and their Digimon forcing them to dance around until Agumon and Draymon got out of the way and then began glowing.

"Agumon Digivolve tooo...Greymon!"

"Draymon Digivolve tooo...Bladramon!" Izzy had taken notice of their gadgets as they glowed.

Then Greymon smashed the missile with his tail.

"Who challenges Andromon?" he asked before the four Digivolved Digimon charged in. When they got close Andromon grabbed Garurumon and spun him throwing him along with Greymon, Bladramon, and Crysalimon to a lower level. The kids went to the edge of the roof to watch

"Get him Greymon!" called out Tai.

"Recycle that hunk of tin!"called out Matt. It was then Eve noticed the expression on Shawn's and became concerned.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"I don't know." replied Sora. "Earlier we were hanging when Andromon attacked us and then out of nowhere he said something weird and let go. He's been like this since." Eve looked at Shawn's eyes and examined them closely. As she looked her eyes widened.

"Izzy lend me your laptop." said Eve.

"Uh sure." said Izzy as he passed her his laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Jesse as Eve began to type.

"Checking something out." replied Eve as Jesse and Izzy looked at the monitor. It was then a window came up which had a list of programs.

"That looks like the window that came up earlier with that weird list of programs." said Izzy. Eve continued to type until a window opened with the blueprints of a person and showed a lot of data. "What on earth is that?"

"When you accessed the data of this place you got into Shawn's mind and activated something that was inactive the last nine years." replied Eve. "According to this it should be done in a few seconds."

"What is? I don't get it." said Tenma.

"That's probably something Shawn will want to explain." replied Eve as the window with the blueprints showed a counter which disappeared and then showed the words Start Up Complete.

"Just what is that?" asked Izzy.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Sora suddenly causing them to turn to see Shawn run to the edge and jump off as he transformed in mid air before landing on Andromon's head.

"Bet ya can't hit me." said Inferno as he jumped back.

"Lightning Blade!" called out Andromon as his hand began to spin rapidly causing it to look like a drill before he shot a crescent wave of electricity as he turned.

"Initiating Analysis." said Inferno as the attack flew at him.

"Hey look out!" called out Tai.

"Raise the wall of flames!" called out Inferno as his hand began to glow before he punched the ground. "Firewall!" he called out punching the ground which created a large wall of fire. Andromon's attack hit the wall and the two attacks exploded but when the smoke cleared Shawn was gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Matt.

"Burning Fang!" called out Inferno before hitting Andromon's shoulder with a hit that left a bite looking mark. After he reappeared a few steps in front of Andromon.

"Bringing missiles to position. Fire!" said Andromon as his chest opened again and two more missiles came out before they were fired. It was then Inferno raised his hand and bowed.

"What's he doing now?" asked TK confused.

"Who knows." said Eve with a sigh.

"Smoke Screen." said Shawn as smoke came out of his hand before he gave a gentlemen's bow with the hand that had smoke at his waist which caused a lot more smoke to appear covering everything.

"Was that one of his powers?" asked Tenma.

"No." replied Eve. "If he were using his powers to create that smoke screen it would've come out of his mouth."

"Then could that be a Hissatsu Technique?!" asked Tenma excited.

"Most likely." replied Eve. Suddenly Izzy's computer beeped so Izzy opened it and saw something strange.

"What's happening?" asked Izzy.

"Elemental Code accepted." said a mechanical voice from the laptop. "Do you wish to procede?"

"What's going on?" asked Izzy confused.

"It couldn't be." said Eve. "Izzy type in yes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright." said Izzy as he typed in the three letters. "Suddenly the computer shot a light at Izzy which pushed him back before a light blue aura covered his body. Then the aura went high and formed a large light blue cheetah that seemed to be made of electicity which after flew down and hit him causing his clothes to change. He now wore the safe outfit as the other Elementals but in light blue, a sword at his left side, his hair was now navy blue, and his eyes had become yellow.

"What happened to me?" asked Izzy.

"It looks like you became the lightning Elemental. Electryn." said Eve.

"Prodigous. I never throught I'd be an Elemental." said Electryn as sparks formed at different parts of his body. "Let's see what I can do." he said as he placed his hands together causing a large spark so form. After he shot a burst of electricity into the smoke which cleared the smoke and hit both Inferno and Andromon.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry!" said Electryn.

"Don't worry about it." said Eve. "Both you and Shawn are energy based Elementals which means energy attacks can't hurt either of you and each others elements have different effects on you."

"Like what?" asked Electryn. Eve sighed and pointed down where they saw Inferno with electric sparks on his body looking like a five year old who looked so wired he looked like he had eaten half a candy store. Andromon kept trying to attack Inferno who was running extremely fast.

"So what now?" asked Izzy as Greymon, Garurumon, Bladramon, and Crysalimon reverted back to their previous state. Inferno noticed this and grabbed them one by one before running back with the others and leaving them there. After he ran back to confront Andromon. Unfortunetely he was so wired he couldn't focus enough to make an attack and only ran sometimes even staying on a wall momentarily before moving again.

"Why isn't he attacking?" asked Joe.

"He can't." replied Eve causing them to turn to her.

"Why not?" asked Matt.

"He's only just gained access to his Elemental form a few days ago so he can't control his Molecular Acceleration yet." explained Eve.

"Molecular what?" asked Tai confused.

"The base of fire manipulation is the ability to make things move fast enough for them to catch on fire but with experience and training he's able to use this on himself to move a lot faster." explained Eve. "Unfortunately since he's wired from Izzy electricuting him he's like a kid after eating a lot of candy or a junky on meth."

"A what?" asked TK.

"It's not important." replied Eve. "The issue is that he's got too much energy and it's impossible for him to focus enough to attack properly."

"And it would be a bad idea for me to attack again since I don't have any idea how to control my attacks." said Electryn. "Will he be able to hold out after the effect wears off?"

"No." replied Eve. "Once it wears off it'll be like him having a sugar crash."

"Then what do we do?" asked Tai. "We can't just leave him there."

"Try entering that program that activated your Digivice." said Tentomon.

"What for?" asked Electryn.

"I believe that may be the key Garoumon's and my Digivolution." replied Tentomon.

"I don't get it though." said Jesse. "I get Tentomon's since he's kinda mechanical, no offense..."

"Non taken."

"...but Garoumon seems to be much more organic." finished Jesse.

"That's not quite true." said Garoumon who'd remained quiet.

"What do you mean?" asked Jesse.

"Guys we need to stay focused." said Eve.

"Right. I'll explain later." said Garoumon. "Izzy you have to activate that program."

"Alright. Just give me a minute." said Electryn as he turned on his computer and began typing. "If I can just recall the exact sequence." he said as he typed before his Digivice and Jesse's began glowing along with parts of Tentomon and Garoumon's eyes. "We cracked the program!"

"Tentomon Digivolve toooo...Kabuterimon!" called out Tentomon becoming a much larger insectoid creature with legs, four arms, four large wings, a horn, and an open mouth which was open at the left, right, and bottom.

"Garoumon Digivolve toooo...Cyloumon!" called out Garoumon as he became a much larger wolf similar to Garurumon in appearance but with metal which seemed to be melted into his paws, tail, and back which had two blades, and also had half a visor which covered his left eye while leaving the right looking fairly normal. The kids cheered as they saw the new Digimon before Kabuterimon flew down and Cyloumon followed by jumping down. Andromon, who'd still been trying to hit Inferno with no success, noticed them and moved when Kabuterimon was about to get him with his mouth. When Andromon became destracted Cyloumon tackled him back and got Inferno in his mouth.

"What's he doing?" asked Miria as they noticed his mouth glowing before he opened it allowing Shawn to jump out.

"I think he just absorbed Shawn's excess energy." replied Jesse.

"Thanks Cyloumon." said Inferno.

"No problem." said Cyloumon. "Now go back with the others and leave Andromon to us."

"Please take care of yourselves." said Inferno as he held up his right fist before suddenly getting pulled up and landing with the others.

"How do you feel?" asked Eve.

"Honestly like I have an entire database inside my head but we've got other things to worry about." said Inferno as he reverted to Shawn.

"That's true." said Tenma as they saw both Kabuterimon and Cyloumon having trouble with Andromon.

"While I was fighting I noticed an anomoly." said Shawn.

"What kind of anomoly?" asked Electryn.

"I'm not sure. It's like corrupted data or something." replied Shawn pointing at Andromon. "Look at his leg." Electryn looked at Andromon's leg and then noticed sparks coming out of his right leg.

"Hit his right leg!" called out Electryn.

"Alright." said Cyloumon as his machine eye began to glow. "Shock Vine!" he called out as a beam shot out if his eyes which wrapped itself around Andromon forcing him to struggle. "Kabuterimon hit him now!"

"Right." said Kabuterimon as he turned and placed his arms together causing a large ball of electricity to form. "Electro Shocker!" he called out firing the blast which hit Andromon's right leg which caused a black gear to come out of it which disintigrated after flying upwards.

"He stripped a gear." said Matt.

"That must've hurt." said Sora.

"That's wicked." said Tai.

A short time later they group stood in front of Andromon who had apoligized for attacking them.

"That Black Gear somehow reprogrammed my systems." explained Andromon. "I'm normally a non violent Digimon."

"You could've fooled us." said Tai.

"No kidding." added Sora. "I told you he's a Digimon and not an android."

"Actually I think he's both." said Jesse.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." said Andromon.

"Don't give it another thought." said Matt. "We all make mistakes."

"I can't answer your questions of how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help." said Andromon. "The best way to escape from here is using the underground waterway." he said signalling to a large opening behind him. "The labrynth begins just beyond this point."

"Thanks for your help Andromon." said Tai.

"I hope you do find your way home and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." said Andromon.

"There's one thing you can count on. We'll never forget you Andromon." said Tai before they went into large pipe like opening. After they had to wait for Mimi to make the four inch jump before continuing.

"Am I the only one who finds strolling leasurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" asked Joe.

"Tell me the truth Izzy." said TK. "Did your computer turn you and Tentomon into superheroes?"

"Prodigous, right?"

"Could your computer make me and Patamon become superheroes?"

"I suppose it is possible." replied Izzy.

"Wow. Okay." At that Izzy began to type again but this time when he finished typing the code his computer shut off.

"That's strange." said Izzy. "The programs right but nothing's happening."

"Just give it a few wacks." said Tai.

"Let us try." said Agumon before the two ran at Izzy from opposite sides. Unfortunetely right before they hit the laptop Izzy moved and the two wound up hitting each other.

"Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy." said Izzy.

"Now that you boys have some holes in your head maybe you brains will get enough oxygen." said Sora causing everyone else to laugh.

"By the way." said Izzy turning to Shawn. "I was curious about what happened back there."

"What happened about what?" asked Shawn.

"While I was typing the code in the power room a blueprint of a person appeared and then again just before you ran in to fight." replied Izzy. "Just what was that?"

"Oh that." said Shawn looking to the side sadly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Izzy.

"You don't need to talk about it now." said Eve with a hand on Shawn's shoulder who smiled.

"No. It's better to tell them now and get it over with." said Shawn as he turned to Izzy. "Do any of you remember something about a news report around nine years ago? Something about several new borns who were kidnapped."

"I kinda remember hearing about that. Why?" asked Joe.

"I was one of those kids." replied Shawn. "Around a week after I was born I, along with several other new borns, was kidnapped and used for an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" asked Sora.

"Some nutcase wanted to experiment with infants in order to create the perfect army of soldiers." replied Shawn. "They didn't really get past the second phase though."

"And what were those phases?" asked Izzy.

"The first involved them implanting a kind of computer into the cerbral cortex of all the test subjects to give them...us, certain abilities." explained Shawn. "Along with that came a change in us. You see our eyes work like cameras and scopes. We're able to switch to night vision, infared, etc... This was meant for reconasance. Within the computers they also included several programs with different kinds of information such as combat styles, military tactics, weapon's expertise, and more things like that."

"How horrible." said Sora. "But then..."

"Izzy accidentally activated everything inside my head which is why I kinda went catatonic. Everything was rushing into my brain at once and I needed time to process everything." explained Shawn. "Right now my eyes are more like sensors than eyes." he said as Izzy's computer turned on again but this time seemed to be showing footage from a camera. The others looked and saw themselves on the screen. Then they turned to Shawn who was looking at them. "I think your laptop now has a connection to me so at any given time I can access your computer and show you things that are programmed into me. My eyes are also hectochromatic because of that modification."

"Would it work the other way?" asked Izzy.

"I doubt it." replied Shawn. "All the protocols and codes are in a language that died several millenia before latin existed."

"There's a language that old?" asked Izzy.

"Once you get your memories you may remember." said Shawn. "Unfortunately as I recall you weren't one to study language even back then."

"Back when?" asked Izzy.

"Well..." began Shawn with a smirk. "That's for you to figure out." he said as he began walk.

* * *

A/N

This chapter may be confusing so if you have any questions go ahead and ask.


End file.
